Card Captor
by ClowReed989
Summary: Pre Tranformers2007 - ¿Que hubiera sucedido si un Sam Witwicky de quince años descubriera un libro raro con un mazo de cartas en su interior? ¿Que sucedera con el mundo?
1. Prologo I

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**Prologo I**

_... El era un chico común y corriente..._

_... Como todo quinceañero con ojos solo para los amigos, las chicas, y los autos de carreras..._

_... Mas tiene reservado un lugar en el mas grande evento en la historia de la humanidad..._

_... Se acerca el que esta destinado a ser el heredero de las Cartas de Clow..._

_... Deberá capturarlas antes de que el enemigo llegue..._

_... Un ejercito de la muerte se aproxima a este mundo, mas la ayuda no llegara hasta mucho después..._

_... Ese muchacho es la clave para derrotar a este cataclismo que se acerca a la tierra..._

_... El que puede convertirse en el ser mas poderoso que ambos mundos hayan visto..._

_... Falta poco para que el mundo cambie para siempre..._

_... El mundo esta apunto de dar un giro brusco para Samuel James Witwicky..._

**Fin Prologo I**

**

* * *

**

Que tal, hace ya tiempo que se me dio esta idea a la cabeza, decidí probarla a ver que opiniones hay, a ver si se me ocurre hacer una para "La venganza de los caídos". Ojo, para la historia hice algunos cambios importantes:

1) Sam tiene quince años en vez de diecisiete, debido a que ya estaría un poco pasado de edad.

2) El báculo del sello no es tan rosado como en CCS, es mas bien azul en vez de rosa sin mencionar que tiene características mas imponentes.

3) El Sector Siete hace tiempo que además de los Transformers, ha seguido o al menos ha intentado dar con las Cartas Clow ya que tienen pistas parecen reaccionar de cierta forma frente a la energía del cubo y viceversa, aunque siempre se les escabullen de las manos.

Sabiendo estos detalles y ya con la primera de dos partes del prologo empieza la historia.

**Avances - Prologo II:** En un día normal, un simple estudiante de quince años de secundaria, se debe quedar castigado organizando un montón de libros en la biblioteca después de clases, pero de entre los libros encuentra un misterioso libro rojizo titulado "The Clow".

¿Qué sucederá después?...


	2. Prologo II

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**Prologo II**

Los Ángeles estaba bañada en brillo y en una gama colosal de colores en medio de la noche. Entre los rascacielos levantandose hacia el cielo se hallaba una imponente torre algo parecida a una aguja gigante con un gran mirador circular techado en la parte superior, los miles de paneles de vidrio a los cuatro lados de la torre brillaban en la noche, su moderna arquitectura daba a entender que se trataba de una de las maravillas mas recientes de la ciudad.

La luna, grande y brillante luna llena iluminaba ligeramente la noche desde el cielo. En una azotea cercana cuya vista da a la torre se encuentra una silueta que usaba una capucha y una capa negras que ocultaban su identidad, debajo de la capa llevaba un traje marrón que daba la impresión de ser una armadura. En sus manos sostenía una especie de báculo azul en cuyo extremo superior se parecía al pico de un ave. Al lado de la figura volaba un pequeño ser, pero aun en la penumbra no se distinguía su rostro.

Unas cartas de apariencia rara caían del cielo como si fuera lluvia de plumas. Soplaba un viento suave y cálido. La persona encapuchada abrió la boca murmurando algo, mas no salio ningún sonido. El ser que levitaba a su lado volvió ligeramente hacia el. El encapuchado avanzo un paso adelante al borde del edificio, dos alitas diminutas salieron de sus tobillos, la figura levanto la cabeza un poco permitiendo a algo de luz iluminarle el rostro revelando a un muchacho como de quince o dieciséis años con ojos y cabello castaños además de algo que parecían símbolos celtas pintados profesionalmente en la parte baja de su rostro. Acto seguido dio un gran salto en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de música de heavy metal a todo volumen sonó estruendosamente haciendo que el chico que estaba dormido en la cama se despertara de sobresalto, tras calmar sus nervios volteo a su derecha para ver a su padre, Ron Witwicky oprimiendo el botón de apagado de la radio que suponía que había puesto intencionalmente junto a donde estaban sus oídos.

- Levantate Sam, vas a llegar tarde - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Sam le dirigió una mirada entre divertido y enfadado a su padre antes de finalmente levantarse de su cama; amaba a su padre y todo eso, pero a veces quisiera que se dejara de bromas. Fue al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Tras haber terminado se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, vistiéndose con una camiseta azul oscuro con una camisa marrón sobre esta dejando los botones abiertos además de unos vaqueros y tenis.

Bajo las escaleras a paso tranquilo, cogió su mochila del sofá en el cual lo había dejado la noche pasada y camino a la cocina. Vio a su madre, Judy Witwicky preparando algunos huevos fritos mientras su padre tomaba un sorbo de café y leía el periódico de ese día.

- Buenos dias -

- Buenos dias Sammy - dijo su madre sonriente.

- ¡Al fin! ¡me parecía que bajarías en tres horas mas! - comento su padre aun con esa sonrisa de payaso.

- Papá, la escuela esta a nueve cuadras nada mas -

- No es razón para quedarse acostado como un oso perezoso -

- Ya Ron, deja de molestarlo - intervino su madre aunque también divertida por las ocurrencias de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino a la secundaria no era largo, estando a solo unas cuadras Sam podía facilmente solo caminar hacia el edificio rectangular que se hallaba al final de la calle, siempre aprovechaba ese lapso de tiempo para pensar un poco o charlar con su amigo de la infancia, Miles; pero el se encontraba temporalmente fuera del país con su familia. Aun si estuviera ahí Sam no podía dejar de pensar sobre aquel sueño tan raro.

- "¿Quien habrá sido ese?" - pensó mientras la imagen el encapuchado volvía a su mente. Súbitamente recordó la parte en el que un rayo de luz le daba en la cara develando su rostro.

- "Era... ¿yo?" -

Sam se extraño por la revelación, mas sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo rápidamente, no había nadie. Volvió hacia adelante para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica de larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y ondulada en la parte inferior, sin mencionar sus ojos azules radiantes; estaba vestida con unos jeans, tenis blancos, y una camiseta rosa debajo de una sudadera purpura. Apareció tan repentinamente que Sam casí se vuelca para atrás.

- Buenos dias Sam - dijo con alegría.

- ¡Madison, de donde saliste que no te vi! - Madison sonrió antes de hablar.

- Llegué hace un rato, estabas como zombie mirando en hacia allá atrás - señalo con el dedo la calle vacía detrás de Sam.

- ¿Como cuanto tiempo me quede asi? -

- Solo unos minutos, ¡pero anda vamos que se hace tarde! -

Madison le agarro de la mano y le hizo correr detrás de ella. Siguieron su camino sin notar a un viejo camaro amarillo con franjas de carrera negras que se ocultaba tras la esquina y curiosamente sin conductor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hey, Sam - le saludo un chico de cabello negro, polera roja y jeans cuando el y Madison estaban en el área de los casilleros sacando algunos libros para su primera clase.

- Hola, Trevor - dijo Sam.

- Buenos dias - dijo Madison.

Trevor fue a su casillero al lado de Sam, el de Madison estaba justo en frente de ambos, como tenían que verse siempre que venían por sus cosas no les costo entablar una amistad. Madison era hija de una pareja de empresarios muy exitosos, además de algo sobreprotectores, Sam no tenia idea de como los convenció para que la dejaran ir por su cuenta a la escuela; Trevor era hermano menor adoptivo de un capitán del ejercito, como el se hallaba de servicio en el medio oriente ayudaba a su cuñada, Sara a criar a la hija de esta de solo unos meses, Anabelle junto con su madre.

- He, Madison ¿es una nueva cámara? - pregunto Trevor al ver guardada una cámara de vídeo muy moderna dentro del casillero.

- Si, es para grabar la carrera de bicicletas de montaña que habrá esta tarde - dio una media vuelta alzando con una mano la cámara y la otra la puso en su mejilla ilusionada, apareciendo un fondo multicolor (muy al estilo Tomoyo) detrás de ella - ¡Voy a grabar la carrera de principio a fin! ¡Hasta que llegue el final con la bandera a cuadros! - exclamo con su voz alegre y con los ojos grandes y brillando como estrellitas, dando unas vueltas de alegría. A Sam y Trevor la miraban bastante extrañados al estilo anime.

- ¡Bien debo irme mi clase va a empezar! - Madison guardo la cámara en su mochila y camino con un puño hacia arriba y moviéndolo como si estuviera vitoreando algo.

Cuando se fue Trevor le comento:

- ¿Donde le cabe tanta emoción al grabar o tomar fotos de algo? -

- Ya conoces a Madison, le encanta grabar todo acontecimiento especial, incluso si solo es entregar un regalo a la persona que te gusta - en lo ultimo Sam le dirigió una mirada de burla a Trevor quien solo se irrito ante el gesto.

- Ni me lo recuerdes - gruño mas sin embargo Sam continuo.

- Grabo todo el asunto con Mikaela y se lo mostró a casí todas las chicas del colegio - una vena sobresalio en la frente de Trevor denotando su enojo.

- Tuvimos que esconderte entre todos los chicos por semanas - Sam apenas contenía la risa ante el recuerdo de tan hilarante acontecimiento.

- ¡Ya anda que sino nos castigan por llegar tarde! - le exclamo colérico. Sam soltó una pequeña carcajada mas decidió que era mejor parar por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de historia tenia la fama de ser la mas mortalmente aburrida en la escuela; el profesor a cargo de esta, el Sr. Brown era increíblemente monótono al explicar el avance de la materia pero muy estricto. Afortunadamente Sam y Trevor se sentaban en la parte media del aula, así que no tenían que morirse de aburrimiento en la primera fila.

Mientras el Sr. Brown explicada mortalmente lento como se inicio la república romana, Sam solo miraba a la ventana a su lado que daba a un pequeño bosque que se hallaba al lado del edificio. Movía su mano con el bolígrafo en una de las paginas en blanco de su cuaderno abierto; seguía pensando en aquel sueño con el en medio de una ciudad (Los Ángeles según recordaba), aquella vestimenta, ese ser que volaba a su lado, las cartas y el enorme salto.

- Vaya que cosa es esa - dijo Trevor algo extrañado mirando los garabatos de Sam.

Sam miro al cuaderno y vio que no había hecho garabatos al azar, había dibujado una especie de oso de peluche con la cola larga que terminaba en una bolita esponjosa, además de unas alas pequeñitas saliendole de la espalda.

- ¿Q... Que es esto? - dijo en voz baja algo aterrado. Entonces sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! - se levanto y volteo a ver Trent, continuo bravúcon en la vida de Sam que ocultaba bajo su manga un popote que había usado para lanzarle una bola de papel ensalivado.

- ¡Señor Witwicky, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no interrumpa mi clase? - el Sr. Brown lo miraba colérico - ¡Castigado, después de clases iras a la direccion para que te den uno que te corrija! -

Sam intento protestar pero al ver la expresión decidida y asesina del profesor se decidió por volver a sentarse y tratar de ignorar la expresión de satisfacción de Trent.

- ¿Seguro de que no puedes venir Sam? - dijo Madison con tristeza mientras los tres hablaban fuera del edificio ya a la hora de salida.

- Si Madison, la gargola de Brown me castigo y ya sabes como es el -

- Bueno - Madison saco su cámara y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de estrellitas - ¡Me encargare de grabar esa carrera junto a Trevor para mostrártela! - Sam cayo estilo anime.

- En ese entonces nos vamos, buena suerte con el castigo - dijo Trevor mientras ella y Madison se alejaban.

Sam los despidió con la mano antes de volver a entrar y recibir su castigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam entro por las puertas de roble de la biblioteca siguiendo a una señora de edad algo avanzada que vestía con un atuendo rosa estilo de los años cincuenta.

- Muy bien joven Witwicky, usted se encargara de organizar los libros regresados hoy a la biblioteca - dijo la señora con rigidez.

- "¿Solo organizar libros? pensé que seria mas difícil" -

- Aquí estan - dijo señalando la mesa de la bibliotecaria, donde se elevaba una versión de libros de la gran muralla china.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO TERMINARE NUNCA! -

- Tal vez así lo piense dos veces antes de volver a hacerse castigar - dicho esto la señora giro en sus talones y salio de la biblioteca vacía dejando a Sam junto al montón de libros.

Sin mas remedio comenzó tomando una pila de libros que le superaban hasta mas de la cabeza y se dirigió a su sección correspondiente. Durante horas Sam fue de aquí para allá, llevando libros, tirándolos, ordenándolos, etc.; tuvo muchos problemas al subir las escaleras para poder poner los libros en orden, en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de volcarse hacia atrás varias veces. Finalmente solo le quedo un libro.

Acababa de poner el ultimo libro en su estante, notó un ruido extraño unos bloques mas allá, bastante similar a los de crujidos de las tablas de madera bastante viejas al pisarlas sin cuidado.

- ¡¿Hola? ¡¿Hay alguien alli? -

Sam camino con cuidado por los estantes, iluminados aun por la luz del sol que ya se ocultaba detrás de la silueta de la ciudad. Tras un rato caminando, descubrió que el sonido venia de un rincón aislado de la biblioteca, en un pasillo de estantes acomodados en forma de "U" creando un callejón sin salida. Con cautela miro dentro de este rincón, preparado por si era alguien que no tuviera buenas intenciones, mas no vio nada. Confundido ya se retiraba cuando un tenue resplandor amarillo le llamo la atención. Provenía de uno de los libros, en la parte inferior derecha del librero del fondo, oculto a simple vista. Se agacho y estiro su mano hasta alcanzarlo y sacando un libro rojizo, mas bien carmesí, de tapa dura con bordes de bronce. Sam sintió una sensación muy rara al sacar el libro, era como si sostuviera una de esas cajas envueltas en papel de regalo en época navideña, donde se hacían orificios para permitir respirar a los cachorros o gatos que eran puesto allí, lo sabia ya que su chihuahueño, Mojo había llegado de la misma forma la navidad pasada; se trataba de la sensacion de que adentro había un ser vivo, pero a la vez diferente, ya que no había ningún movimiento ni respiración, solo la sensacion cálida de un cuerpo. Ese libro a juzgar por su tapa era antiquísimo, se parecía a esos manuscritos de la época medieval, aunque este no tenia signos de vejez, parecía hecho ese mismo día, incluso el bronce aun se sentía resbaladizo y recién pulido.

Inspeccionando el libro mas de cerca, vio una asombrosa gama de detalles: En la cubierta de este, se hallaba lo que parecía un león cuya cara no expresaba ninguna agresividad, mas bien daba la impresión de ser bastante benigno, además este tenia una clase de casco con una especie de rubíes carmesí en su cuello y la cabeza, con otra similar pero mas pequeña adornaba la oreja derecha de la fiera, todo el conjunto daba la impresión de ser una armadura. Más un par de alas como las de las aves surgían de lo que seria su lomo. De estas alas salían unas cadenas que decendían hasta un sol de bronce en la parte inferior del libro; entre las dos puntas de ambas alas se encontraba una luna creciente, igualmente de bronce pero mucho mas pequeña que el sol. Sobre todo esto había un listón de bronce que rezaba "The Clow".

Dio un vistazo a la parte posterior de dicho libro, se hallaba impreso un símbolo en forma de circulo, con complicadas lineas cruzadas entre si con simetría perfecta, en el centro descansaba el mismo sol de bronce con otra luna creciente, pero que estaba dentro de un circulo vació y que se ubicaba en el lado derecho del símbolo y sus puntas miraban hacia arriba. Abajo de este, siendo el primer símbolo superpuesto intencionalmente, se repetía el mismo, solo que mas pequeño y con la luna apuntando a la derecha. Abajo se hallaba la misma luna apuntando hacia arriba de cuyos lados emergian dos alas extendidas y algo mas desordenadas que las del león en la tapa. Abajo, al final el mismo listón rezaba de nuevo "The Clow".

El libro estaba cerrado con una cerradura compuesta por una hebilla de bronce, conectada con la otra tapa con una cinta de cuero carmesí. Pero al pasar el dedo por la abertura donde debía ir la llave, esta lanzo una chispa dorada y el libro se abrió por completo. Tal fue la sorpresa que Sam casi tira al suelo el libro, mas mayor fue su asombro al ver en vez de cientos de paginas escritas un mazo de cartas a las cuales las paginas servían de apoyo. Estas cartas reposaban en un hueco perfectamente rectangular donde debían de ir las ya mencionadas paginas. El reverso de la tapa mostraba una inscripción aparentemente hecha con pluma y tinta tradicional. Pero Sam mostró poco interés en este mensaje, ya que las cartas que se hallaban dentro del libro eran las mismas en apariencia a los de su sueño.

Las cartas rectangulares, de fácil manejo para la mano humana, tenían el mismo símbolo del libro, solo que la luna apuntaba a la esquina inferior izquierda y toda esta era suspendida en la parte superior izquierda del libro, con estrellas de seis puntas a cada esquina y con un borde de apariencia broncinea resaltado como cuadrado donde iban las estrellas, además del color carmesí como fondo detrás del símbolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam saco la primera carta del mazo, sintiendo aun mas fuerte esa calidez que solo brinda el don de la vida.

Volteandola vio lo que aparecía una mujer con orejas de elfo, cejas delgadas y largas, una especie de signo en su frente parecido a unas alas que apuntaban hacia arriba de color verde jade, sus manos estaban crusadas y apuntando hacia arriba. En sus hombros habían una especie de mechones plumosos, naciendo de ellas dos alas de hada largas que cubrian el cuerpo de la mujer, aunque a un principio la confundió con hojas de árbol. Su cabello de dividía en dos mechones largos que se entrelazaban y acababan casi al final de la imagen. Esta imagen de fondo azul marino estaba rodeada por un borde delgado de bronce. Arriba emergía la mitad inferior del ya característico sol con la expresión "風". A mitad de altura en ambos lados se alzaban suspendidas dos estrellas de seis puntas, al final de la imagen la luna apuntando a la izquierda. Un borde de bronce mas ancho se ubicaba en la silueta de la carta, siendo mas pronunciado en la izquierda y la derecha. Y finalmente un listón de bronce abajo de la luna, con dos palabras escritas en ingles "The Windy".

Sam curioso por la apariencia tan extraña de la carta, leyó con algo de dificultad las palabras ... pasando desapercibidas las nubes que comenzaron a formarse a sus pies.

- El Vi... Vie... ¿Viento?-

Dichas estas palabras una luz dorada exploto debajo de sus pies, la carta despidió un brillo azulado y de ella salieron varias corrientes de viento, esparciéndose por todo el lugar. La sorpresiva ventisca forzó a Sam a cerrar lo ojos, y cubrirse el rostro de los múltiples libros arrastrados por la corriente de aire como si fueran hojas, las ventanas temblaron ante la tempestad de adentro. Tras un instante Sam volvió a abrir lo ojos y vio para su horror que una a una las demás cartas volaban del libro impulsadas por las corrientes de aire. Tal era su velocidad que cuando puso su mano sobre el hoyo para impedirles la salida, ya solo quedaban unas dos cartas dentro del libro.

Las que lograron huir sin embargo se arremolinaron por la habitación y pasaron atravez de estantes, mesas, sillas, y hasta paredes como si se trataran de cosas irreales, en lugar de girar y deslizarse al azar para aterrizar en el suelo. Cuando la ventisca paso, Sam se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo de parquet de la biblioteca, atónito, incapaz de comprender como había sucedido esto.

Tras unos minutos recordó las cartas que había logrado retener, saco las otras dos del libro y les dio una rápida ojeada: la primera además de Viento, mostraba a una mujer de cara alegre usando una diadema de hojas y un vestido cubierto por enredaderas, The Wood o Bosque como le entendió, tenia la expresión "樹"; la segunda solo mostraba a un conejo de forma atolondrada con unas alas transparentes en la espalda, The Jump o El Salto, con la expresión "跳".

- Por lo menos no se fueron todas... pero... ¿que diablos fue eso? - dijo para si respirando agitadamente y sosteniedo firmemente las cartas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el libro brillaba de nuevo. Sam lo tiro a un lado como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. Se levanto y retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con el librero, cuando un pequeño ser comenzó a emeger de la portada. La figura era pequeña, amarilla, idéntico a un osito de peluche en miniatura a excepción de las alas de su espalda y la cola delgada y alargada con una nubecilla de pelo blanco al final. La criatura levito en el aire como a un metro sobre el libro, parecía inconsciente ya que tenia la cabeza hacia abajo.

Sam pensó en que seria mejor irse de ahí, pero desafortunadamente la cabeza redonda y esponjosa de la criatura se levantó y abrió sus diminutos ojos.

- ¡Hola, hola, hola! - dijo la criatura animosamente.

- ¡¿Quien... Que demonios eres? - exclamo Sam todo alterado.

- ¡Soy Kerberos, la Bestia del Sello que mantiene sellado este libro mágico! - dijo Kerberos inflando el pecho, estaba de mas decir que le tenia mucho orgullo a su titulo.

- ¿Bestia del Sello? - Sam se quedo bastante extrañado - No pareces tan importante, eres como un juguete de peluche -

A Kerberos se le salio una venita de la cabeza.

-¡¿A quién llamas peluche?- grito exageradamente haciendo que Sam se apretujara mas contra el librero.

- ¿qué estabas haciendo custodiando en ese libro de todos modos? - preguntó Sam esperando distraer la atención del tema.

- Como te lo dije, yo soy la Bestia del Sello, resguardo estas cartas dentro de este libro para que no sean usadas por fuerzas malignas... - al terminar de explicarse Kerberos levanto el libro con magia y dio un rápido vistazo al libro hueco y vació. Tardó como dos segundos para mirar el libro antes de voltear hacia Sam, y darle otro vistazo al libro. Una mitad de un segundo después, dejo estallar un gritito de horror algo cómico.

- ¡Las cartas se han ido! ¡¿Como, cuando, por qué? - dijo empujando su cabeza dentro del hueco desesperadamente en busca de las cartas, y gritandole a los cielos. -¡¿A DONDE FUERON?"

Sam vio sobresaltado como el peluche rebuscaba tan intensamente que el libro se volcó quedando este debajo de el. Le dio un vistazo a las cartas en su mano y toco el hombro de la "bestia" del sello.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? - dijo al agacharse y extenderle las cartas.

Kerberos miró sobre su hombro, antes de soltar un grito de alegría y alivio, casi corriendo a abrazar las cartas

- ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, sí se trata de algunas de ellas, muchas gracias! - dijo llorando lágrimas de alegría. La Bestia del Sello recuperó la compostura antes de proseguir - ¿Y las otras cartas? -

- Bueno... una historia divertida. Pues al sacar la primera carta del mazo leí la palabra "Viento"... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Entonces no había esta repentina ráfaga de viento... -

- Si ¿que mas? - el peluche asentía con cada frase.

- ... Y antes que que puediera detenerlas casi todas se fueron volando -

- Ya veo -

Se rieron al unísomio, Kerberos fue el primero en parar de golpe. Simplemente miró a Sam con una cara de incredulidad, antes de ...

¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? - exclamo, con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de casi tener que sofocar a Kerberos, este finalmente logro calmarse, decidiendo seguir la charla en un lugar mas privado. Metiendo el libro en su mochila con las cartas, además del guardián (dejándola medio cerrada para que no se asfixie) y poner algo de orden a los estantes, partieron direccion a casa de Sam. Gracias a la noche de padres de familia sus padres ya lo esperaban listos para ir a la escuela no sin una reprimenda extra, pero Sam se quedaría solo en casa por la noche, así que no había peligro de que fueran descubiertos.

Al llegar Sam saco al peluche y al libro puso el ultimo sobre la mesa del comedor. El guardián voló estirando las piernas en el aire.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que un par de cartas? -

- Estas no son cartas normales - respondió Kerberos.

- Claro, como no note la ventisca dentro del edificio y la luz dorada - dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, niño. Estas son las Cartas Clow, y al liberarlas acabas de traer el caos a este mundo -

- Está bien calmate, en primer lugar ¿que es una "Carta Clow"? y en segundo lugar ¿que es tan peligroso de ellas? -

- ¿Realmente no lo sabes, verdad? - dijo el peluche con un suspiro.

- Oye, solo abrí el libro. ¿Crees que lo se todo? Hablando de que la curiosidad de mato al gato -

- Se dice que cuando el sello se rompa, y las cartas escapen, una catástrofe caerá sobre este mundo... - el guardián recitó las palabras de memoria - Las cartas fueron creadas por un mago llamado Clow Reed, de poderes increíbles por cierto -

- ¿Un mago? ¿Acaso son de verdad? - preguntó Sam. Kerberos asintió antes de continuar.

- Cada carta tiene vida propia, con variados pensamientos y personalidades. Cada una de ellas poseen poderes increíbles, pero cuando ellas hacen lo que les de la gana... -

- ¿Que haría más fácil atraparlas? Con toda la tecnología que existe quizás... - el guardián negó con la.

- Eso es lo que las hace tan peligrosas, los métodos convencionales y las maquinas no son rivales para ellas. Para contenerlas, Clow creó el libro y me puso en la portada y me encomendó mantenerlo sellado. En cualquier caso, tenemos que recuperar todas las cartas. ¡Y ya que tu fuiste quien las libero, tendrás que ayudarme! -

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo? - Dijo Sam en sorpresa y desacuerdo.

- Fue tu culpa, por lo que tienes que compensar tu error - dijo totalmente decidido.

Sam miró a la "Bestia" - Pero ¿no se suponía que tenias mantenerlas debidamente selladas? -

- Sobre eso, me quedé dormido -

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? -

- Creo que noventa años -

- ¿Y te haces llamar la "Bestia del Sello"? - dijo Sam mientras le salia una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Todo puede suceder en la vida! ¡¿deacuerdo? - Gritó de pie en una pose dramática -De todas formas, si te las arreglaste para encontrar y abrir este libro indica que tienes algunos poderes mágicos -

- ¿Yo? ¿Mágia? - Sam casi se cae hacia atrás de la risa - Lo siento, pero ¿no es eso un poco exagerado? Sólo un estudiante de quince años común y corriente -

- El libro nunca miente. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

- Sam -

- Bien Sam, parate allí - dijo el peluche apuntando a un espacio entre el merco de la puerta y el sofá.

Sam hizo lo que le dijo y se paro en ese lugar. Kerberos levito en el aire como si estuviera en trance. Una tenue luz dorada ilumino su silueta. Casi al instante todo el cuarto desapareció y so quedaron el, Kerberos, y el libro mágico, sobre el cual levitaba el peluche; Además del símbolo de Clow con la luna y el sol. Sam miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro, algo asustado por el repentino cambio en el ambiente.

- _Llave del sello_ -

Al decir esto un orbe de la luz emergió de la cerradura del libro. Este avanzo hasta quedar frente a Sam. Dentro del orbe se hallaba una extraña llave. El mango era de color bronce y tenia forma de un pico. La punta del pico era de un cristal azul plateado. Donde estaban los ojos habían dos astillas de gema del mismo color del pico representaban unos ojos alargados. Un par de alas en miniatura, punte agudas y plateadas surgían de las gemas.

_- Aquí hay alguien dispuesto a aceptar esta misión._

_Es un muchacho. Su nombre es Sam._

_¡Oh llave, otorgale a este chico tu poder!_

_¡LIBERATE! -_

El orbe se amplio hasta bañar el lugar con su luz totalmente. La llave se extendió y creció. Oyó al guardián diciéndole que sostuviera la vara. Abriéndose paso entre la luz, finalmente sintió esa llave convertida en lo que parecia ser un báculo y lo agarro firmemente. La luz se acrecentó y la vara creció más. Desde el objeto, un suave viento cálido soplaba contra su rostro.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ha nacido un nuevo Cardcaptor! - Anunció Kerberos. Sam simplemente se quedó mirando el báculo. La luz, la oscuridad y el viento desaparecieron. Estaban de nuevo en la su casa.

- Cielos... - fue todo lo que podía decir. El báculo era casí similar a la llave. Con la excepción de su palo largo, de color azul, alas mas grandes y mas alborotadas y de lo que solía ser de los dientes fue sustituido por una punta de bronce, pero lo que mas le impacto fue que era el mismo báculo de su sueño.

- Es algo diferente a como la recuerdo pero servira - dijo el guardian asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, que mas da, Ke... ¿cuál era tu nombre? -

- Es Kerberos. Pero llámame "Kero" para abreviar -

- Bueno, Kero espero que hagamos un buen trabajo - sintió a su estomago gruñir - aunque en este momento me muero de hambre.

- Yo también, noventa años dormidos si que le abren el apetito a uno - Kero se paralizo al ver como Sam sacaba una barra de chocolate de su mochila y estallo en alegría - ¡SI, CHOCOLATE! -

Sam estuvo un tanto extrañado por dicha reacción, le entrego el chocolate a Kero quien comenzó a engullirlo.

- "Para ser tan pequeño come como si fuera león" - pensó mientras una gotita surgía en su cabeza al ver como deboraba otro dulce de su mochila - "Con ese apetito me va a dejar en bancarrota" -

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno otra parte ya hecha, Sam ya fue nombrado Card Captor, aunque solo tiene tres cartas en su poder. Aqui hay algunas notas del cap:

Madison Taylor: En la versión en ingles de Card Captor Sakura, "Cardcaptors" es el nombre por el que se llama a Tomoyo. Ella es casi idéntica a Tomoyo del anime solo que no esta tan obsecionada en grabar SOLO a Sam, pero sigue siendo tan radiante como es caracteristico.

Trevor Lennox: Mejor amigo de Sam aparte de Miles, como ya es mencionado antes, es hermano menor adoptivo del Capitan Will Lennox, tras morir su padre adoptivo, su madre igualmente adoptiva ha mantenido una constante presión sobre Trevor para que sea mejor según sus términos, no es rebelde pero no lleva una relación familiar tan "estrecha" que digamos.


	3. Carrera contra el Sueño

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**1. Carrera Contra el Sueño**

Mientras Sam intentaba concentrarse en leer un libro para una tarea, Kero decidió concentrarse en sus sentidos para detectar alguna Carta Clow que andará cerca. Se hallaba levitando con las piernas cruzadas en pose de meditacion, una delgada franja de luz dorada recorría su silueta, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sam cerro su libro y se inclino hacia el guardián.

- ¿Hubo suerte? - Kero solo abrió los ojos con frustración y dejo de brillar.

- No, no tengo ni idea de donde pudieron terminar las cartas. Supongo que habrá que esperar a que despierten una a una - dijo con tono derrotado.

- En fin, entonces ¿Con esta llave podre sellarlas? - Sam saco la llave del bolsillo de sus jeans.

- Si, con el tiempo y con tu magia creciendo podras usarla para invocar magia mas seria, por ahora estas limitado a las cartas -

- ¿Como lanzar bolas de fuego y rayos? - Kero asintió - Deberías escribir tu nombre en las cartas que tienes -

- ¿Y eso por que? -

- Así las cartas te consideraran su dueño y no harán nada que no les ordenes, ¿O acaso te gustaría tener que cogerlas cuando se rompa su sello? - Acto seguido Sam estaba escribiendo su nombre en las tres cartas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino a la secundaria el día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, apesar de que Sam sintió de nuevo que lo observaban solo vio un camaro viejo estacionado en la esquina. Madison tal como habia dicho grabo toda la carrera de bicicletas d principio a fin, entregándole una copia de la filmación en el salón de clases. Trevor por su parte no dejaba de mencionar la increíble serie de accidentes que se había perdido, incluyendo una en que cinco concursantes se estrellaban en una curva cerrada.

- Viejo, debiste verlos fue asombroso - exclamo Trevor.

- Si ya lo se - Sam ya se cansaba de la repeticion a cada momento.

Se descolgó la mochila y la apoyo contra el pupitre sin cuidado, pero se congelo al oír un chillido de dolor no muy fuerte desde la mochila.

- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Madison quien como Trevor miraban a izquierda y derecha, por suerte parecían no haber notado que el ruido provenía de la mochila que se hallaba a sus pies. Menos mal que aun no sonaba la campana de inicio de clases y todos excepto ellos tres se hallaban en los pasillos o en el patio.

- He... yo no oi nada - dijo Sam en un hilo de voz nervioso.

Trevor lo vio con algo de desconfianza, Madison igualmente estaba desconfiada pero lo disimulaba bien. Entonces sonó la campana y comenzo la clase.

Tras tediosas horas de clase finalmente llego el receso. Mientras todos salían incluidos Madison y Trevor, Sam se quedo intencionalmente fingiendo que guardaba algunas cosas. Al asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de la mochila y saco a un pequeño ser amarillo de ella.

- ¡Hay, creí que moriría asfixiado! - chillo Kero mientras que salia de la mochila de Sam.

- ¡¿Por que demonios te ocultaste en mi mochila, Kero?! - exclamo el dueño de la mochila enfadado.

- Tenia curiosidad de ver como era un día cotidiano de un card captor - dijo Kero tranquilamente como si no notara la rabia en el rostro de Sam.

- ¡Por poco nos descubres, al menos me hubieras hecho notar tu presencia en el camino! - Kero se rasco la cabeza apenado.

- Es que... me quede dormido - Sam estaba ya fastidiado, pero se las arreglo para calmarse.

- En fin, ni vuelta que dar. Quedate aquí y no vayas a salir, veré de traerte algo -

- ¿Puede ser una bolsa de galletas de chocolate? - Kero se dio cuenta finalmente de la cara de enfado enfrente de el y decidió mejor callar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la escuela Sam, Madison, y Trevor habían acordado de pasar por el centro comercial de la ciudad. Aunque Madison tenia la mala costumbre de quedarse horas y horas en las tiendas de cámaras o de ropa, ya que esta ultima era su segunda gran fascinación.

Lastimosamente ese día Sam y Trevor se quedaron estancados en una de esas tiendas con Madison que no paraba de grabar un pequeño show de magia pagado por el centro comercial. Sam ya estaba por sugerir le a Madison que el y Trevor la verían en la plaza de comidas cuando de repente una sensación extraña le calo los huesos, como si una fuerza invisible se desencadenara por el lugar.

Sus ojos se precipitaron como rayo hacia su derecha justo a tiempo para ver unos extraños polvos brillantes azules descendiendo sobre la gente que observaba el espectáculo mientras estos colapsaban inconscientes.

Las personas en las demás tiendas comenzaron a salir para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto pasaban las puertas caían presas del sueño. Sam se volvió para decir a Trevor y Madison que seria mejor irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que yacían en el suelo dormidos.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando, y cómo es que todavía estoy despierto? -

- Lo que está pasando es que la Carta Sueño hace de las suyas - Sam volteo atrás y vio a Kero volando hacia él, su cara era muy seria

- Y todavía estás despierto, porque la magia de Clow nos protege de sus efectos... por ahora -

- Bien, sera un poco difícil atrapar una carta capaz de ponerme a dormir cada vez que quería - dijo Sam.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Sam.

- Encontremos a la carta y sellemosla antes de que cause mas caos -

- Está bien, pero ¿cómo la encontramos? -

- Tu puedes sentir la presencia de la carta, cierra los ojos y concentrate, esa sensación te guiara -

- Muy bien - Cerró los ojos y se obligó a centrarse en la sensacion del ambiente.

Poco a poco el mundo comenzó a desaparecer hasta que casi no existía. Sintió entonces como si una parte de su ser fuese liberada de su cuerpo y se esparciera en todas direcciones, esta empezó a buscar en cada grieta, cada rincón, y cada pasillo hasta que finalmente la encontró.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de golpe y se hecho a correr, en dirección a una librería cercana. Al llegar, sin esperar un momento más, abrió las puertas y se precipitó en el interior, con Kero detrás de él. Como afuera, todos en la librería, yacían en el suelo, algunos roncando. Sam saco la llave del sello.

- _Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad;_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sam;_

_El humano que acepto la misión;_

_¡LIBERATE!_ -

El báculo del sello se manifestó entre sus manos. Lentamente y con cuidado avanzó con Kero a su lado, adentrandose entre los estantes. Cuando llegaron al fondo de la tienda, una risita les llamo la atención. Sam se volteo y miro hacia arriba, ya que encima de sus cabezas se hallaba volando una especie de hada.

Tenia poco mas de un metro según Sam veía, tenia dos alas de ave diminutas además de que traía el cabello corto y algo desordenado, una de sus orejas era larga y parecía de hecho una tercera ala, llevaba lo que parecía un traje de baño de una sola pieza con zapatillas de duende, el traje tenia un símbolo de una estrella en la parte superior, dicho símbolo estaba además tatuado en verde jade en su frente con dos diminutas rayas a cada lado del mismo color, sostenía una vara delgada con una luna creciente en la punta de la misma, y por ultimo esta brillaba ligeramente con luz blanca emanando se su cuerpo, siendo esta celeste en el traje y las zapatillas además de los ojos.

- Adivinare, la Carta Sueño ¿cierto? - le susurro a Kero quien asintió.

Sueño soltó otra risita, sus ojos destellaban emitiendo un brillo travieso. La carta rápidamente voló hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito Kero.

Sam solo alcanzo a ver el polvo brillante descendiendo sobre el antes de sentirse repentinamente agotado y casi tropezó con una silla.

- "¡Rayos, ese polvo es fuerte!" - sacudió su cabeza desapareciendo esa sensación de cansancio.

- ¡Se escapa! -

Sueño salio por la puerta de la librería y voló sobre la gente ya dormida bajo su influencia. Sam y Kero la siguieron inmediatamente. La carta se elevo a travez de la gran bóveda cilíndrica que se hallaba en el centro del edificio rodeado por las tiendas.

Tan pronto como Sam se hallo debajo dicha bóveda saco una de las cartas, la tiro en el aire donde quedo girando, y levanto el báculo mientras que la insignia de Clow aparecía bajo sus pies

- ¡Salto! - golpeo la carta con el "pico" de su báculo y esta se detuvo en el aire despidiendo un brillo azul mientras ondas de luz se desprendían de esta que recordaban a las ondas en el agua al tirar una piedra en ella. La carta desapareció y Sam se sorprendió al ver las mismas alas que en su sueño apareciendo en sus tobillos.

- ¡VAMOS QUE SE ESCAPA! - un grito de Kero le devolvio a la realidad.

Con algo de impulso pronto se encontró a si mismo saltando de varandal en varandal de un lado a otro mientras subía por los pisos.

Sueño logro llegar a la selva de vigas de metal blancas que sostenian el techo de vidrio de la bóveda y se perdió de vista. Sam se agarro con su mano una de la vigas y con el impulso giro sobre esta hasta que quedo parado en ella, Kero pronto voló a su lado.

- ¿Donde se metio? -

- ¡Ahí! - dijo Kero señalando hacia la izquierda de Sam justo antes de que Sueño lo atrapara en sus polvos.

- ¡Kero! - Sam extendió la mano a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que cayera dormido al vació de nueve pisos de altura.

- ¡Vamos despierta! - exclamo mientras agitaba al diminuto guardián de un lado a otro, mas sin éxito.

Sueño apareció tras otra viga, sonrió maliciosamente y se abalanzo hacia el card captor. Sam se dio cuenta gracias a su recién descubierta habilidad y salto con Kero aun en sus mano hacia el escenario del show de magia debajo de el. Sueño le siguió rápidamente, pero Sam ya contaba con eso.

- ¡Desencadena tus poderes y conviertete en sus ataduras! - lanzo la carta al aire y levanto una vez mas el baculo.

- ¡Viento! - el báculo golpeo a la carta que comenzo a brillar intensamente y una neblina amarilla y verde jade salio expulsada de la carta, segundos después la forma humana de Viento se manifestó, en su forma real despedia un ligero brillo amarillo a excepción del signo en la frente y las alas de hada que tenían un tono un poco mas oscuro.

Viento se abalanzo sobre Sueño, quien se puso a revolotear de un lado a otro tratando de evadir a la neblina amarilla que trataba de atraparla. Sopresivamente para Sueño, Sam apareció detrás suyo de un salto acorralandola y permitiendo a Viento atraparla.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! - el báculo se paro en seco en el aire, un destello de luz apareció en la punta de este que luego se expandió hasta formar el contorno de una carta. Instantáneamente Sueño se disolvió en una neblina blanca que fue absorvida por la luz que se fue apagando hasta dejar visible el diseño de la carta que voló directo a manos de Sam junto con Viento.

La carta mostraba a la hada con una mano en su cadera, la otra suspendida hasta el codo donde se doblaba hacia abajo mientras sostenía la vara con la luna inclinada hacia abajo, su cabeza estaba algo inclinada a un lado. Uno de sus pies se doblaba suspendida hacia atrás y la otra iba recta hasta el final de la imagen, además de que aparecían esos polvos cayendo de ella. Finalmente el listón tenia escrito "The Sleep" y con la expresión "眠" en el sol de la parte superior.

Sam dio un suspiro cayó de rodillas exhausto, hasta que noto unos gruñidos sofocados y dándose cuenta que estaba aplastando a Kero con su mano contra el piso mientras este trataba de liberarse.

- ¡Hay, lo siento! - dijo quitando la mano y rascándose timidamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Kero se levanto con un gran suspiro.

- ¡Al menos dime que capturaste a Sueño! - Sam le mostro la carta.

- La primera carta atrapada - Kero le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¡Excelente! -

- Pero... ¿Y los demás? - ambos voltearon a la gran masa de personas dormida frente al escenario.

- Ya despertaran, con la carta sellada no durara mucho -

Sam asintió mientras bajaban del escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No entiendo, es muy confuso - Trevor se frotaba la nuca intentando entender el evento que acababa de ocurrir.

- No sera para tanto - dijo Sam. En eso Madison quien iba caminando detrás de ellos mientras revisaba sus cámara soltó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Que pasa! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Madison le dio una sonrisa a Sam quien se quedo confundido.

- Miren esto - Trevor y Sam de colocaron a derecha e izquierda de Madison quien retrocedió la gradación hasta cierto punto y volvió a reproducirla.

(Nota: las grabasiones van en cursiva)

_Se veía el escenario de donde cayeron dormidos. De la nada Sam apareció aterrizando en pleno lugar._ Este comenzo a sudar frio.

_Sueño apareció lanzándose sobre Sam._

_- ¡Desencadena tus poderes y conviertete en sus ataduras! ¡Viento! - la figura de la mujer salio de la carta y comenzo a rodear a Sueño._ Trevor veia la grabacion mas que sorprendido. Madison la miraba sonriente. Sam, bueno, queria que la tierra le tragase.

_- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! - Sueño entonces desapareció dentro del brillo que se transformo en una carta._ Ahí fue donde Madison puso pausa a la cinta. Trevor y Madison miraban a Sam sonrientes y este dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Que sucede Sam?! ¡Otra Carta Clow! ¡¿Donde esta yo le enseñare...?! - Kero que había salido de su mochila al oír a Sam se paralizo al ver a Trevor y a Madison mirándole fijamente.

- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo Trevor para finalizar.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**Bueno, Trevor y Madison ya se enteraron, y Sam ya tiene a la Carta Sueño en su poder. Ya van dos apariciones de Bumblebee que ha comenzado a seguir las actividades de Sam, aunque aun no sepa de su trabajo como card captor.

**Próximo capitulo:** Una Practica de Arquería


	4. Una Practica de Arquería

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**2. Una Practica de Arquería  
**

(Hace unos días)

- ... Y asi Sam se convirtió en el card captor encargado de capturar las Cartas Clow - dijo Kero con los brazos cruzados y esbozando una sonrisa mientras veía a los tres chicos sentados en los sofás de la casa de Sam.

- ¿Que les pareció la historia? - dijo mirando a Trevor y a Madison, el primero parecía bastante sorprendido por la historia, mientras que Madison estaba radiante y sus ojos estaban como estrellas ante la historia.

- ¡Que maravilloso! - dijo Madison sonriente e ilusionada para la pena de Sam.

- El es un card captor dispuesto a reunir las Cartas Clow y a salvar al mundo de las desgracias, ¡que valiente! - dijo Madison

- Si, pero es una labor muy dura, dudo que tenga éxito - dijo Sam con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Anda, no seas modesto, se que podrás cumplir con tu misión - Madison se veía mas radiante que nunca.

- Madison tiene razón Sam, además ya hiciste un gran trabajo al capturar a esa carta... Sueño ¿verdad? - dijo Trevor a lo que Kero asintió.

- Nos mostrarias los conjuros que sabes - Sam iba a replicar ante la sujerencia de Madison pero al ver su cara sabia que no tenia caso discutir.

- Anda, estos solos en tu casa, no hay nadie - dijo Kero, Sam suspiro.

- Esta bien -

Se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se alejo un poco para decir el conjuro.

_- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad;_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sam;_

_El humano que acepto la misión;_

_¡LIBERATE! -_

Hubo varias corrientes de viento y el báculo del sello se formo ante Sam quien lo agarro en el aire. Trevor observaba maravillado y Madison ya hasta aplaudía animosamente.

- Con eso puedes hacer magia ¿no? - dijo Trevor

- Si pero necesito de una carta -

Madison se levanto de su sofá y dijo:

- ¿Y tienes alguna pose para conjuros? -

Sam se quedo helado.

- ¿Y eso para que? - dijo Trevor también extrañado.

- Las poses y los conjuros mágicos van tomados de la mano - dijo con estrellas el los ojos.

- Otra vez se puso soñadora - dijo Sam mirandola con pena.

- Bueno, ya con la situación te ayudaremos - dijo Trevor. Sam lo miro algo confundido.

- A reunir las Cartas Clow - completo ante lo cual Sam se sobresalto.

- ¡Pero puede ser muy peligroso! - exclamo con preocupación.

- Anda, no seas melodramático - Trevor sonrió cruzando los brazos.

- Ni pienses que nos quedaremos sentadotes en nuestras casas mientras tu puedes correr riesgo, no te dejaremos solos - Madison asintió ante las palabras de Trevor.

Sam se quedo viendo un rato a sus amigos y luego también sonrió y asintió. Ciertamente se había ganado verdaderos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Hoy)

_Los Ángeles estaba bañada en brillo y en una gama colosal de colores en medio de la noche. Entre los rascacielos levantandose hacia el cielo se hallaba una imponente torre algo parecida a una aguja gigante con un gran mirador circular techado en la parte superior, los miles de paneles de vidrio a los cuatro lados de la torre brillaban en la noche, su moderna arquitectura daba a entender que se trataba de una de las maravillas mas recientes de la ciudad._

_La luna, grande y brillante luna llena iluminaba ligeramente la noche desde el cielo. En una azotea cercana cuya vista da a la torre se encuentra una silueta que usaba una capucha y una capa negras que ocultaban su identidad, debajo de la capa llevaba un traje marrón que daba la impresión de ser una armadura. En sus manos sostenía una especie de báculo azul en cuyo extremo superior se parecía al pico de un ave. Al lado de la figura volaba un pequeño ser, pero aun en la penumbra no se distinguía su rostro._

_Unas cartas de apariencia rara caían del cielo como si fuera lluvia de plumas. Soplaba un viento suave y cálido. La persona encapuchada abrió la boca murmurando algo, mas no salio ningún sonido. El ser que levitaba a su lado volvió ligeramente hacia el. El encapuchado avanzo un paso adelante al borde del edificio, dos alitas diminutas salieron de sus tobillos, la figura levanto la cabeza un poco permitiendo a algo de luz iluminarle el rostro revelando a un muchacho como de quince o dieciséis años con ojos y cabello castaños además de algo que parecían símbolos celtas pintados profesionalmente en la parte baja de su rostro. Acto seguido dio un gran salto en el aire._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam se despertó de golpe, tanto que casí se cae de la cama. Tras relajarse un poco miro al reloj de su velador. Este marcaba las seis de la mañana. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por llegar tarde. Dirigió su mirada hacia un cojín en su escritorio sobre el cual reposaba Kero, que se había dormido de espaldas y con brazos y piernas extendidos, por no mencionar que roncaba como un juguete chillón. Sonrió ante la escena un tanto cómica. Se recosto en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No se volvió a dormir ya que seguro se atrasaría a clases, asi que se dedico a pensar un poco.

Había pasado unos nueve días después de que capturara a la Carta Sueño, ya que no habían aparecido mas cartas había sido una semana tranquila. Ultimamente Trevor, Madison y el pasaban algunas tardes juntos hablando con Kero que les contaba mas sobre las Cartas Clow, el mundo de la magia, y de su antiguo amo. No hacia falta decir que se sentían maravillados ante las lecciones de Kero. Quien pensaría que había tanta diversidad de hechizos y conjuros, y de que Clow Reed hubiera tenido el mal habito de meterse en problemas tan seguido.

Les hablo en especial de un hechicera de Hong Kong de nombre Tsu-Yung según Sam creía. Ella había sido particularmente un caso durante la juventud de Clow.

- "Las mujeres dan miedo, especialmente cuando las hacen enojar" - pensó mientras miraba el techo.

Finalmente oyo un bostezo exageradamente agudo y volteo para ver a Kero levantarse.

- Buenos días - dijo este.

- Buenos días - le respondió Sam aun algo inmerso en pensamientos.

- Por que no volviste a dormir aun es temprano -

- Es que si lo hago posiblemente me quede dormido y llegue tarde a la escuela - se estraño al ver a que mirándole con cara de pena.

- Sam, es sabado no hay clases -

En ese momento se sintió como todo un tonto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mamá, me voy al parque a encontrarme con Madison y Trevor! - Exclamo Sam mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta principal.

"_Se reportaron mas ataques de una misteriosa niña de vestimenta extraña que según testigos usa un arco y flecha para atacar a sus victimas_" Se decía en la television mientras que su padre la veía.

- De acuerdo Sammy, regresa pronto - oyó a su madre desde la sala y salio.

Camino por una calle en descenso que lo llevaría el río y después a el parque de la ciudad. Paso por las tiendas que poblaban la calle conforme se acercaba al río. Finalmente llego a un pequeño puente que llevaba a la entrada al parque, en la cual Madison lo esperaban.

- ¿Donde esta Trevor? - dijo al ver a la chica esperando sola en la entrada.

- Tarde como siempre - suspiro Madison.

Se quedaron ahi parados esperando por Trevor, quien ya sea en fin de semana o no siempre llega tarde.

- A propósito ¿como esta Kero? -

- Bien, pero su glotonería por los dulces me esta dejando en la quiebra, espero que aparezca pronto esa Carta Dulce -

- Se ve que Clow no invento esa carta por nada - dijo Madison. Entonces se percato de que la expresión de Sam había cambiado drasticamente y que se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro alarmado.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Sam le miro con seriedad.

- Es la presencia de una Carta Clow - Madison entonces soltó una sonrisa y saco su cámara.

- ¡Bien, estoy lista para grabar! - al decir esto provoco que Sam se cayera hacia atrás.

Tras volverse a parar volvió a concentrarse en la sensación extraña como lo había hecho con la Carta Sueño, mas no fue necesario ya que dentro del parque comenzaron a oírse derrumbes y gritos angustiados.

Ambos voltearon y vieron un colosal banco de niebla verde que se expandía sin control dentro del parque. Entraron corriendo hacia el corazón del mismo. mientras corrían entre los arboles Sam saco la llave y recito el conjuro convirtiéndola en báculo. Se detuvieron al ver a muchas personas mirando como la niebla se expandía y las estructuras del patio de juegos del parque se desmoronaban a su paso.

Como los dos todavia estaban escondidos entre los arboles, metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco una de las cartas.

- ¡Sueño! -

Sueño se manifestó y voló a lo alto del firmamento. No tardo en comenzar a caer una gran cantidad de polvos por sobre la gente que veía demasiado atenta a la niebla para darse cuenta del hada que volaba sobre ellos. Uno a uno las personas cayeron dormidas. En eso Kero llego volando.

- ¡Sam, es la Carta Niebla! - dijo apuntando al banco verde neblinoso que se agrandaba mas y mas.

- Todo lo que toce que sea inorgánico se corroerá y desmoronara en segundos -

- ¿Como se puede sellar a Niebla? - dijo Madison que ya había comenzado a grabar.

- Niebla no es agresiva, pero sus poderes si lo son - entonces los faroles del parque alcanzados por la niebla comenzaron a ozilar peligrosamente amenazando con herir a la gente dormida bajo su sombra.

- ¡Controla a Niebla antes de que cause mas daño, o peor que salga del parque hacia la ciudad! - grito Kero alarmado.

Sam asintió.

- ¡Carta Clow, envuelve a esa niebla problemática con tus poderes! ¡Viento! -

Viento voló hacia Niebla, los tres cruzaban los dedos mientras que esta intentaba envolverse alrededor de Niebla, por un momento pareciendo ser demasiado para Viento, pero finalmente tras mucho forcejeo la niebla verde fue totalmente envuelta por la amarilla quedando atrapada en una gran burbuja de viento.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! - exclamo mientras el báculo golpeo algo parecido a una barrera invisible emitiendo ondas como si fuera agua. La luz volvió a tomar forma de una carta y ambas Niebla y Viento fueron absorbidas por la luz.

Al desaparacer finalmente las dos cartas volvieron a su forma sellada. Sam agarro a ambas y le hecho un vistazo a la nueva carta.

Esta mostraba a una mujer adulta con orejas de elfo con los ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba una actitud pensante, de estatura alta, tenia el cabello muy largo, dos mechones de cabello pasaban frente a sus orejas a ambos lados, sus manos se cruzaban sobre su pecho; llevaba un atuendo parecido a una camisa con cuello, un poco mas arriba de sus manos lleva un símbolo similar a un soplo en su atuendo además de en su frente siendo esta ultima de color celeste. Conforme su cabello bajaba se cruzaba y cubria el resto de su cuerpo a partir de un poco mas abajo de sus manos, este se transformaba en pequeñas gotas de agua hasta llegar al final de la imagen.

Finalmente el liston rezaba "The Mist" con la expresion "霧" en la parte de arriba.

- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamo Kero vitoreando.

- ¡Que buen trabajo! - dijo Madison finalizando la grabación.

- ¡OIGAN! - oyeron a lo lejos. Era Trevor.

- Creí que nos veríamos en la entrada, ¿Que han estado hacie...? - entonces noto a la multitud dormida y al patio de juegos desmoronado.

- Otra Carta Clow, pero te lo contaremos luego, no quiero estar aquí cuando despierten - dijo Sam contestando a la pregunta aun no formulada y volvieron a internarse en los arboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Y me perdí todo eso! - Sam asintió mientras miraba a su amigo que tenia una expresión desilusionada.

Los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas mas apartadas de un local de comida rápida desde cuya ventana se observaba los arboles frondosos del parque de la ciudad. Madison tomaba discretamente algunas papas fritas y cosas así y se las pasaba a Kero que se estaba ocultando en su bolso colocado entre ella y Trevor.

- No te preocupes Trevor, grabe todo - dijo Madison.

- En fin - dijo Kero mirando el parque y a algunas ambulancias entrando a este - Ya habrá una próxima vez -

"_Esta madrugada se ha reportado otro ataque de 'La Arquera' como se le ha apodado a la misteriosa niña de vestimenta extraña que ha estado atacando a personas que pasan por cercanías de la escuela secundaria de Tranquility. Este seria el sexto ataque en los últimos tres días_"- dijo una reportera de la television.

- ¿Una niña con atuendo extraño? - dijo Madison en voz baja.

- ¿"La Arquera"? - dijo Sam tambien en voz baja.

- Oye Kero, ¿acaso se trata de una...? - dijo Trevor mas Kero lo interrumpió.

- Si, puede ser, ya tengo a una carta en mente. Pero sera mejor ir a investigar - Sam asintió ante esto.

Pagaron la comida y se marcharon de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya es de noche, el sonido de los grillos y demás animales nocturnos se oyen por doquier. Las luces de las casas ya iban apagandose, aunque algunas personas en las casas se extrañaban al oír golpes secos en sus techos.

Afuera una figura iba de techo en techo saltando todo su camino, a su lado vuela un pequeño ser amarillo con alitas. La figura finalmente desciende la marcha al encontrar a quien buscaba.

Aterriza en un poste de luz y se baja con un salto hacia atrás, justo al lado de Trevor.

- ¿Y Madison? - pregunto Sam mientras la Carta Salto volvía a su forma original y Kero voló a su lado.

- Seguro que ya viene, nunca se perdería la oportunidad de grabar una batalla mágica en vivo -

Los tres se hallaban al lado de la verja de entrada de la secundaria, el aire nocturno era fatalmente frió pero no había mas remedio. Tras unos minutos apareció un auto, este parecía modelo Nissan Sunny de color negro. Se detuvo entonces enfrente de los dos chicos mientras Kero se escondía en el bolsillo de la sudadera de Trevor. De una de las puertas traseras del Nissan salio Madison un tanto abrigada.

- Perdon, ¿les hice esperar mucho? -

- No, no llegamos hace mucho - dijo Trevor.

En eso salieron cuatro mujeres del coche. Todas vestían idéntico: falda negra hasta la rodilla, saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, y finalmente lentes oscuros. Lo único que las diferenciaba era sus cortes y color de cabello; la primera llevaba el cabello pelirrojo largo hasta media espalda, la segunda también pelirroja lo llevaba en cambio bien corto, la tercera tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros, y la ultima lo llevaba castaño también corto.

- Les presentare, todas ellas son mis guardaespaldas - dijo Madison mientras las mujeres se inclinaron levemente en signo de saludo respetuoso. Sam y Trevor hicieron lo mismo por educación.

La primera se volteo hacia Madison y dijo fríamente:

- Señorita Taylor, tenga cuidado por favor -

- Si, yo les llamare para que me recojan - contesto.

Dicho esto las cuatro se metieron el el Nissan negro y se fueron.

- Vaya, no sabia que tenias guardaespaldas - dijo Sam. Madison sonrió alegremente.

- Si, pero también recuerda que no sabíamos que podías usar magia - dijo Madison.

- Tengan - les estrego unos comunicadores con microfono que tenian ironicamente el logo tipo de un sol con una luna creciente superpuesta.

- Son los últimos modelos de la compañia de mis padres. Tienen un alcance de mas de cinco kilómetros, hay uno para ti, otro para Trevor, uno para Kero y este es para mi -

- El cuidador de la escuela hace ronda dentro de tres horas, debemos de apresurarnos - dijo Trevor.

Kero fue volando primero sobre la reja y una vez que señalo que no había moros en la costa los tres saltaron la verja.

- ¿Lo sientes? - pregunto Kero.

- Si, definitivamente una Carta Clow - contesto Sam.

- ¿Como la buscaremos? - pregunto Trevor.

- Nos separaremos; Madison ve al tercer y segundo piso, Trevor revisa el auditorio y el primer piso, yo y Kero revisaremos el patio - ordeno Sam.

- Y si encuentran a la carta no la confronten, solo avisenme - dijo por ultimo.

- ¡Manos a la obra! - dijo Madison.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por el segundo y tercer piso no hay nada - dijo Madison por el comunicador.

- El primer piso esta limpio voy a revisar el auditorio - dijo la voz de Trevor.

- No puedes hacer lo mismo cuando capturaste a Sueño, Sam - pregunto Madison.

- No, hay algo interfiriendo, ni Kero puede hacerlo, mas si puedo asegurar que esta aquí en algún lugar - respondió por el micrófono.

- Rayos, esa carta sabe esconderse bien - comento por lo bajo.

- Si, pero veras eso muchas veces conforme captures las cartas - dijo Kero volando a su lado.

Iban caminando por el borde de los frondosos arboles cercanos al edificio, ya con la llave convertida en báculo. El frío se había hecho muy intenso a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Entonces Kero se detuvo en el aire y apunto a unos arbustos.

- ¡Ahi esta! - exclamo.

Repentinamente un as de luz celeste salio disparado de los arbustos y solo por azar del destino Sam lo eludió a tiempo para no ser perforado por ella. Se agacho para esquivar un segundo y tercer disparo que le pasaron rosando.

- ¿Huh? ¿flechas? - dijo mirando a las tres flechas clavadas profundamente en el suelo.

Una figura salio rápidamente de entre las plantas.

- ¡La Carta Flecha! - exclamo Kero al ver a una niña en traje de batalla purpura sujetando un arco y flecha.

- La encontré, esta en los jardines; según Kero es la Carta Flecha - dijo rápidamente por el comunicador.

Flecha tenia la apariencia de una niña de rostro serio cuya piel y cabello corto a excepción de dos coletas destellaban un brillo rosa mientras que sus ropas: un vestido corto, con guantes y botas, brillaban de un tono purpura al igual que su arco. Tenia una esfera roja en la cabeza además de otras cinco de color rosa; dos sosteniendo sus coletas, una en su pecho y las otras dos en sus botas. Tenia una flecha de brillo celeste que tenia un adorno parecido a un ala en su final opuesto a la punta.

La Carta hizo aparecer una flecha de un destello en el aire y acto seguido la disparo contra Sam, para su horror esta se subdividió en el aire en toda una lluvia de flechas.

- ¡Bosque! -

Una mujer de un metro de alto emergió de la carta, brillaba de color verde cuyo cabello mientras caía se convertía en enredaderas, además de que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por enredaderas y usaba una diadema de hojas verdes. Bosque salto de la carta y como un delfín se estrello en el suelo creando un muro de arboles que interceptaron el ataque de Flecha.

La carta salto sobre el muro de plantas y apunto de nuevo hacia Sam desde arriba.

- ¡Salto! -

Logro evadir los ataques múltiples de la carta gracias a la agilidad de Salto. Kero se vio obligado a volar mas allá del alcance de la carta para no resultar herido.

Sam logro alcanzar el tejado y esconderse detrás una esquina de una tercera lluvia de flechas. Llegando a la azotea todo se complico ya que Sam descubrió que Flecha podía volar. Flecha le disparo docenas de flechas, Sam logro evadirlas a excepción de una que le hizo un corte el el pie izquierdo provocando que el dolor lo retrasara un poco. Flecha se posiciono sobre el y se preparo para disparar directo a su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madison y Trevor salieron por una de las puertas que daba al patio, Kero llego volando.

- ¿Y Sam? - pregunto Madison.

- Iba a preguntarles lo mismo - dijo con preocupación.

Entonces hubo un sonido de un arco disparando y de varias flechas clavandose secamente. Voltearon a la azotea donde vieron a una gran cantidad de arboles saliendo de la nada y arremeter contra Flecha que se hallaba flotando sobre el vació.

- ¡Logro usar a Bosque para crear un escudo y luego atacar a Flecha! - dijo Kero mas aliviado.

Las enredaderas quisieron envolver y atrapar a Flecha de sus extremidades, pero la arquera era muy rápida.

- Con lo rapida que es nunca podra atraparla - comento Madison, Trevor y Kero miraban furiosos de no poder ayudar.

- Flecha es una carta de ataque muy agresiva, hay que encontrar la manera de distraerla para sellarla en la carta - explico Kero. Trevor pareció recordar algo y comenzó a correr de vuelta al edificio.

- ¡Trevor! - exclamo Madison.

- ¡Oye, ¿a donde vas?! - grito Kero.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - fue todo lo que respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam volvió a saltar para evadir las flechas, pero dos lograron herirle en el brazo derecho y en su hombro izquierdo. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su sistema nervioso, pero no paro de moverse de un lado a otro. Flecha era cada vez mas certera en sus ataques. Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo había acorralado contra una reja del techo, debía de pensar rápido, Flecha ya había encargado otra oyó a Trevor por su comunicador.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué tienes planeado? - dijo después de oír un plan de su amigo.

- Confía en mi, además Kero dice que es el momento perfecto para capturarla - respondió.

Flecha disparo de nuevo, obligando a Sam a tener que aferrarse a la reja de cabeza como una araña levantado sus pies del suelo donde justo hace unos minutos había estado parado y donde ahora habían como sesenta flechas clavadas en el concreto profundamente.

- Creo que no tengo opción - dijo dándose por vencido ante el plan de Trevor.

Rápidamente volvió a saltar saliendo de la azotea hacia el patio, mas específicamente al campo de fútbol americano. Se quedo parado encima del goalpost (1) mirando de un lado a otro en busca de la carta.

- "¿Donde se metio?" - penso nervioso.

- "¿adelante?" - afino su vista en algún signo de vida sin éxito.

- "¿Izquierda?" - no habia nadie.

- "¿Derecha?" - nada tampoco.

- "¿Detrás?" - estaba vació.

Entonces la respuesta le vino a la mente.

- "¡Arriba!" - y allí estaba Flecha ya disparando otra ronda.

Un salto hacia atrás le sirvió para salir sin mas heridas, pero varias flechas golpearon el goalpost y este desplomo partido en varios trozos por las flechas. Sam se impulso hacia uno de los postes de alumbrado del campo quedando en una gradería que estaba justo detrás de este.

- ¿Todo listo? - pregunto.

- Listo - respondió Trevor.

Flecha se preparo para disparar.

- Tres, dos, uno, ¡ahora! - dijo la voz de Trevor.

Sam salto hacia arriba en la mira de Flecha, iba a disparar; entonces tan pronto Sam estuvo delante de el poste las luces se iluminaron intensamente. Flecha ante la sorpresa se quedo ciega por el potente destello.

Mientras tanto Sam habia aterrizado justo detras de ella. Alzo el baculo encima de el en lo que Flecha lo vio sorprendida.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! - exclamo. Y antes de que Flecha pudiera siquiera voltearse por completo se volvió una masa de niebla purpura al tiempo que la luz aparecía en la punta del báculo, rápidamente lo que quedaba de Flecha fue absorbido en la carta que al perder resplandor cayó como pluma sobre el suelo.

- ¡Lo logramos! - exclamo alegre. En eso llegaron Trevor, Madison y Kero.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo angustiada la chica al ver los cortes que tenia Sam.

- Si, solo unos cortes, nada grave - aclaro con una sonrisa.

- Cielos, que buena idea tuviste al usar los postes de alumbrado para cegar a Flecha - felicito Kero a Trevor quien solo sonrió timidamente.

- Solo se me ocurrio de repente no es la gran cosa -

Sam se agacho para recoger la Carta Clow. Mostraba a la niña guerrera con sus manos juntas, sosteniendo una flecha hacia abajo que llegaba hasta su pie además de un arco, uno de sus pies estaba colocado delante del otro. Finalmente la esfera roja de su cabeza era la parte coloreada.

La cinta tenia escrito "The Arrow" y tenia la expresión "矢" en el sol.

- ¡Eh, oh no! - todos se sobresaltaron al oír la exclamación de angustia de Madison.

- ¡Olvide grabar el momento de la captura! - exclamo desdichada.

Trevor y Sam cayeron al estilo anime y Kero la miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos, se hace mas tarde y no queremos que nos descubran - dijo Trevor al levantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras que Sam firmara a la carta y apagaran las luces salieron del lugar, mas no se dieron cuenta que que un auto de policía los miraba maliciosamente desde el otro lado del lugar, sin conductor comenzó a moverse para ir en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, había presenciado la captura de Flecha.

- "Barricade a Starscream, localice al chico" - se oyó por la radio una voz con un tono robótico.

- "¿Alguna novedad de los Autobots?" - se oyó otra voz igualmente robótica pero algo mas aguda.

- "No, pero creo que encontré algo que te va a interesar bastante" - dijo Barricade mientras aceleraba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Van ya seis cartas en poder de Sam, Barricade se entero de su secreto y pronto lo sabrán los demás decepticons. Como algunos se supondrán, pasaran algunos capítulos antes de que los autobots se reunan por primera vez con Sam, me planteo al meno que tenga quince cartas para pelear en Mission City, aunque no es nada oficial.

Notas:

1) Goalpost: Arco en forma de cuchilla de trinchar usado en el fútbol americano.

**Próximo capitulo:** Debajo del Agua


	5. Debajo del Agua

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**3. Debajo del Agua**

- ¡Odio las matemáticas! - exclamo Sam mientras que trataba de entender el problema de álgebra en su cuaderno frente a el leyéndolo una y otra vez.

- Te apoyo - dijo Trevor con cara de haber perdido las esperanzas de aprobar la clase.

- Y se ve que el cansancio por capturar las Cartas Clow no te ha ayudado mucho - comento Madison.

Y era verdad, Sam tenia problemas para levantarse cada vez que usaba magia, más de una vez no se despertó hasta muy tarde.

- Solo espero acostumbrarme pronto - bebió un sorbo de la gaseosa que había ordenado en ese local.

El lugar no era nada extravagante, pero era muy concurrido debido a su ubicación cerca de el lago de San Antonio, un lago mediano por así decirse ubicado cerca de Tranquility, frecuentado por pescadores, turistas, y además los habitantes que vienen a pasar un rato de diversión, mas no era así para Sam, Madison, y Trevor. Solo habían acordado en reunirse y hacer las tareas juntos.

- Oigan, ya oyeron del incidente que hubo en la piscina de la escuela - dijo Madison. Los dos le miraron curiosos.

- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Trevor.

- Uno de los alumnos practicaba en la piscina anteayer, todo parecía normal hasta que según él, algo le sujeto la pierna y trato de jalarlo hasta el fondo -

- ¿Que le paso? - dijo Sam.

- Uno de los profesores pudo sacarlo a tiempo, pero cerraron la piscina para ver que había sucedido -

- Es muy extraño, pero... - comenzó a decir Trevor pero un repentino grito y el sonido de la multitud angustiada le llamo la atención. Sam sintió de nuevo la ya conocida sensación de desenfreno en el aire.

- "¡La presencia de una Carta Clow!" - dijo mentalmente, alarmado.

A poca distancia del local en el que estaban el lago estaba en conmoción. Varios botes pesqueros que estaban en la zona eran golpeados y balanceados de un lado a otro por olas salvajes. El agua se arremolinaba velozmente entre ellos. Los navegantes gritaron en pánico, el agua parecía intentar matarlos. Personas y objetos caían de los barcos al no poder sujetarse. En el muelle unos policías trataban de alejar a las personas hacia la orilla, ya que las olas habían comenzado a ensañarse con los pilares que lo sostenian. En una gigantesca marejada la punta del bote mas grande del grupo se elevo tanto que le recordó a Sam la escena del hundimiento del titanic. Segundos después y por pura suerte este volvió a su posición normal pero enviando a varios de sus pasajeros al agua.

Para cuando les lanzaron salvavidas estos habían sido atraídos hasta la profundidad de las aguas por las corrientes. Un remolino particularmente grande comenzó a formarse en alrededores del bote.

- Pero que... - dijo Trevor.

Los tres corrieron a la orilla del lago que estaba bordeado por un dique y tenia una baranda, lo suficientemente alto para no ser alcanzados por el agua. La multitud comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor. Los servicios de emergencia llegaron y comenzaron a hacer un perímetro. El agua formo marejadas, olas y remolinos que amenazaron a todo el que estuviera en el agua, de un solo golpe unos cuatro barcos fueron alcanzados por una marejada y volcados como el poseidon (El barco que quedo flotando de cabeza en una tormenta).

El agua subió casí metro y medio. Sam, Trevor y Madison observaban aterrorizados. Entonces uno de los navegantes logro sujetarse de la baranda. Sam se acerco y le extendió la mano la cual tomo, mas el agua no pareció querer dejarlo ir y jalo al hombre a las profundidades... y a Sam con el.

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de ser sumergido fue a Madison y a Trevor gritar su nombre y a la gente asustada. Sintió el agua a su alrededor arremolinarse al entrar su cuerpo en contacto al agua, tomo un buen trago de aire justo antes de ser arrastrado, oyó el sonido del agua en movimiento rápido. En la corriente perdió la mano del hombre que había intentado salvar, se planteo volver a la superficie cuando noto algo que lo dejo alarmado.

Cerca de el, a uno o dos metros había un pescador atrapado en algo parecido a un remolino que apresaba su cintura y otro mas pequeño en su pierna derecha. El agua giraba a su alrededor con fuerza y velocidad salvaje, y lo hacia girar como trompo. Volteo y vio a un montón de personas en las mismas condiciones, atrapados por remolinos de agua.

Se acerco al pescador y sujeto con ambas manos al remolino, entonces se dio cuenta: El agua, el agua era la Carta Clow, sentia perfectamente como esta tenia vida propia. Agarro con fuerza y comenzo a forcejear, consiguio que el remolino se abriera lo suficiente para permitir la salida al pescador. Iba a ir por el remolino que apresaba a su pierna cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron.

Vio como el remolino que estaba en la cintura del pescador se iba separando en una corriente arremolinada e iba hacia el, se puso a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el remolino lo apreso y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el fondo del lago. Entonces la presión le obligo a abrir la boca y dejar salir el aire, sintió como el agua comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones, bajo la cabeza no deseando ver mas, la corriente apresándolo y jalandolo hacia el abismo en el fondo del lago.

Pero algo lo detuvo, levanto la vista y vio a Trevor y a otro hombre que parecía tener unos veinte años sujetandole. El hombre agarro al remolino y comenzó a forzarlo, finalmente este se rompe. Tras esto los remolinos que apresaban a los demás comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad y a amainar, entre Trevor y el otro hombre comenzaron a llevarlo en hombros a la superficie, la demás gente que se hallaba ahí los imito.

Salio a la superficie, tan pronto estuvo en la orilla y se deshizo del agua de sus pulmones sintió a Madison arrodillarse y abrazarlo fuertemente, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse un poco. A su alrededor todas las personas se ocupaban de atenderlos a el y a el resto de las victimas.

- Descuida, estoy bien - dijo a Madison para calmarla.

Instantáneamente ignoro las preguntas de todos, y dirigió su mirada al lago. La presencia había desaparecido. Pero ese incidente no fue normal para nada. Las ambulancias comenzaron a llevar heridos al hospital. Daba la impresión de que era una carta particularmente fuerte. Consultaría a Kero tan pronto llegara a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Que una carta ataco el lago! - exclamo Kero. Sam asintió.

- Si, casí logra ahogarme - explico Sam recordando la sensación de estarse hundiendo en el abismo del lago mientras inspeccionaba la cocina por algún bocadillo.

- Los encargados del lugar no dieron explicaciones, pero parace que creen que un derrumbe de una camara subterránea bajo el lago provoco todo aquel alboroto - finalmente se decidió por un simple sandwich de queso que puso en el microondas para calentarlo - Pero me parece que no fue eso, justo antes de que sucediera sentí la presencia de una Carta Clow, y al ayudar a ese pescador me di cuenta de que la presencia provenía del agua.

- ¿Del agua? - Kero sintio que todo el mundo se desmoronaba al oir eso.

- Si fue capaz de causar tanto revuelo por ahí, entonces debe ser la Carta Agua - dijo Kero con cara seria.

- Bien, entonces habra que hacer un plan para capturarla -

- No es tan simple, no esta vez - dijo con un claro tono de desesperanza.

- Veras, Clow Reed en su vida creo cuatro cartas principales acordes a los elementos de la naturaleza, por ende son las mas poderosas. Son las cartas del Viento, Agua, Fuego y Tierra. Son difíciles de usar y de capturar, para empeorar las cosas Agua es una Carta de Ataque mucho mas agresiva que Flecha y mas poderosa -

- Las cartas que tienes ahora mismo son: Viento, Bosque, Salto, Sueño, Niebla, y Flecha. No eres oponente para Agua en este mismo instante. Aun con su hermana, la Carta Viento ni podrás soñar vencerla, ya que Viento es muy amable y no servirá ante la agresividad de Agua -

- ¡Pero solo tengo seis cartas! ¿Como se supone que vencere a Agua? - dijo molesto y mirando las seis y unicas cartas capturadas.

- No lo se, no esperaba que una carta tan difícil apareciera tan pronto - dijo Kero con miedo y preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso lentamente, Agua seria todo un reto en cuanto a como capturarla. Sam había desechado cada una de sus ideas:

a) Usar las seis cartas al mismo tiempo para despistarla y reducirla; la cual Kero desecho argumentando de que no lo lograría.

b) Podría encontrar la forma para evaporarla hasta cierto punto y sellarla; que se fue al inodoro al decirle Kero que Agua generaba su propia agua.

No se le ocurría nada particularmente bueno, y sus padres no ayudaban en el estres. Al oír lo ocurrido en el lago su padre se la paso regañando para que sea mas cuidadoso mientras que su madre lo declaro en cuarentena y confinado a "Cuidados intensivos Estilo Judy Witwicky" por una semana, la cual estuvo repleta de todo lo bochornoso que Sam pudo imaginarse de su madre y aun peor.

Tras finalmente poder salir de casa en la escuela los demas hablaban sobre otros ataques que ocurrieron en el lago, ademas de otro estudiante que por poco es ahogado en la piscina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el receso Sam caminaba muy pensativo, Agua había atacado a unas cincuenta personas mientras estaba recluido, era necesario atrapar a la carta, pero ¿Como?

Se acerco a la fuente que se hallaba en el jardín, metió las manos en el agua y saco algo de ella, mas esta se escurrió entre sus manos.

- "¿Y si uso a Bosque para crear una masa de esos arboles pantanosos que dicen que disminuyen la fuerza de una marejada?" - se dijo mentalmente, pero recordó las descomunales olas en el lago.

- "No, Agua los sobrepasaria facilmente" - Se sento en el pasto y se puso a pensar.

- "Salto queda descartado, Bosque no serviría de mucho, Sueño no puede dormir al agua, Niebla no la puede corroer ya que es orgánica, y Flecha no puede tocarla ya que tiene la consistencia del agua" -

Quedo sumergido entre sus pensamientos e ideas desechadas. Agua tenia una fuente colosal de agua en el lago, seria una tontería ir y enfrentarla solo para ser ahogado por una ola del tamaño de un edificio de siete u ocho pisos. Comenzando a desesperarse con cada idea y su fracaso hipotético. Tan inmerso estuvo en su pequeño mundo que no oyó pasos acercándose.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Madison arrodillandose. Sam solo asintio secamente.

- Es solo que Kero me contó que lo que sucedió en el lago no fue mas que la obra de una Carta Clow -

Madison iba a decir palabras de animo y a sugerir la hora de ir a capturarla cuando se percato de que Sam actuaba muy serio.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? - pregunto con tono de preocupación.

- Se trata de la Carta Agua, una de las mas poderosas. Kero me dijo que no tengo chances de atraparla - explico Sam.

- Pero debe haber una forma, haber cuéntamelo todo - Madison se sentó en el pasto junto a el y empezaron a charlar.

Sam le contó sobre cada una de sus ideas desechadas y sus dudas con respecto a si podría lograr sellarla.

- Ya veo, pero la situacion quiza sea mas seria -

- ¿Huh? -

- Los incidentes de la piscina y del lago parecen actuar por la misma fuerza, lo que quiere decir que... - dijo Madison.

- ...Agua se desplaza de un lugar a otro, no esta encerreda en un solo lugar -

- Si puede hacer eso entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo para que... - Madison fue interrumpida por una serie de gritos de horror.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, los vidrios tambalearon ante la sacudida.

- ¿Un terremoto? - dijo la pelinegra asustada.

- No, es una Carta Clow - corrigió Sam.

Acto seguido un enorme torrente de agua salio disparada de una entrada al alcantarillado no muy lejos del edificio lanzando la tapa de metal contra unos transeúntes que la evadieron apenas. La serie de tapas de alcantarillado por todas las calles cercanas volaron por los aires, lanzados por enormes torrentes de agua. En el patio trasero, la piscina de la escuela comenzó a arremolinarse y el agua salio disparada hacia todos lados, desbordándose y comenzando a inundar el patio.

- ¡Es Agua! - exclamo Sam.

La gran cantidad de geisers de agua por las zonas aledañas, su potencia, y sobre todo cantidad eran suficientes para dejar caer una lluvia torrencial por el lugar al descender por la gravedad. No se veía mas que siluetas de los edificios y personas mas allá de tres metros. Sam aprovecho la situación y saco la llave.

- ¡Espera, no puedes derrotarla! ¡Ni puedes usar tu magia aquí! - exclamo Madison

- Nadie puede verme, además si no puedo derrotarla al menos intentare mitigar los daños - respondió Sam.

-_ Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad;_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sam;_

_El humano que acepto la misión;_

_¡LIBERATE!_ -

- ¡Salto! -

Tomo a Madison en brazos y la llevo hasta la azotea, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que el agua lo había notado e iba tras de el, enormes torrentes surgieron de la inundada piscina y se le acercaron en forma de espiral. De otro salto logro que ambos salieran intactos, alcanzando a ver a un borrón de una figura humana entre la inundación.

- ¡Viento! -

Activo la carta en medio del aire. Viento no era rival para Agua, pero si podía desviar sus ataques. La carta se envolvió alrededor de ambos formando un escudo de ventiscas que desviaron exitosamente tres ataques simultáneos de Agua, lo cual la enfureció.

Agua comenzó a envolverse alrededor de Sam y Madison, Viento había comenzado a ceder. Sam cerro lo ojos esperando el impacto del agua y abrazándose a Madison para protegerla aunque sabia que no seria de mucha ayuda, mas el agua no llego.

Sam abrió los ojos y vio la insignia de Clow bajo sus pies, brillando intensamente, Agua había sido empujada hacia atrás por Viento, la cual inexplicablemente se había fortalecido enormemente. La ventisca se expandió empujando al agua de vuelta a la piscina, Sam y Madison estaban en shock ante lo que sucedía, solo que la ultima estaba sonriente.

El agua retrocedió aun mas. A través de Viento, Sam observo un rostro humano formado por agua mirarle con rabia, acto seguido el agua retrocedió hasta su lugar, igualmente con los torrentes de agua alrededor de la escuela.

Viento volvió a su forma de carta y voló hacia Sam, al igual que Salto. Sam miro a la primera absorto. Madison quien ya se había soltado del agarre de Sam miraba a la piscina ahora totalmente serena, dio un vistazo a Sam que estaba muy serio, entonces se le dio una idea.

- ¡Hay, y yo que deje la camara en mi mochila! - dijo con una expresion de tristeza. Sam cayo al suelo, devolviendolo al mundo real.

Volviendo el báculo en llave nuevamente. Bajaron al patio y para su alivio no habían heridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ QUE?! - exclamo Kero quien había volado todo el camino a la secundaria al notar la presencia de Agua.

- Agua nos ataco en la escuela - repitió Sam.

- Menos mal que no sucedió nada grave - comento Madison.

- Pero Kero, me dijiste que Agua era mas agresiva que Viento y que no podría frenarla - dijo Sam.

- Si, asi es -

- Pero en la azotea, cuando Agua estaba por atacarnos Viento cobro fuerza inesperadamente y repelió el ataque forzándola a retroceder - Kero lo vio con sorpresa y se froto el mentón pensativo.

- La unica explicacion plausible es que aparentemente tus poderes comienzan a incrementarse -

- ¡Entonces puedo vencer a Agua! - exclamo muy animado.

- No, no creo que tengas tanta magia, y no puedes imponerte ante la naturaleza de las cartas; lo único que ocurrió fue que incrementaste la resistencia de Viento ante los ataques de Agua, nada mas -

Toda la euforia de antes se esfumo, Sam bajo la mirada decepcionado. Entonces vino Trevor.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Madison al ver que tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

- Si, es solo que una de esas olas me golpeo contra la pared - se quito la bolsa para ver su estado.

- Rayos, necesitare mas hielo -

La idea golpeo a Sam como un látigo.

- ¡Espera, ¿que fue lo que dijiste?! - exclamo para la confusión de sus amigos.

- Que necestaría mas hielo - repitió Trevor. Madison vio la idea al momento de su repetición.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo? - pregunto a Sam con mirada de complice.

- Exacto -

Ambos sonrieron mientras que Trevor y Kero miraban confusos el uno al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Esa noche...)

- Sam, ¿Estas seguro de esto? - dijo Kero mientras volaba entre los arboles hasta la piscina de la escuela.

- Completamente - respondió. Estaba parado en la rama de un árbol cercano ya con el báculo transformado.

Esa noche, usaron a Sueño para dormir al vigilante, arrojando polvos de mas por si acaso; aun así mejor apresurarse.

- Esta aqui - murmuro Sam mirando la piscina con la ya habitual sensacion de descontrol atravesando su sistema nervioso.

- ¿Todo listo? - pregunto por su comunicador.

- Ya esta todo - respondió Madison.

- Perfecto, comenzemos - acto seguido salio de su escondite.

- ¡Agua, sal y pelea! - exclamo poniéndose en posición de lucha.

La piscina se arremolino, un torrente de agua explotó hacia el cielo, transformándose en lo que pareciera ser un dragón hecho de agua bastante salvaje.

- Kero vete de aquí - dijo Sam a lo que Kero obedeció no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de preocupación.

- ¡Salto! - la carta desaparecio en el aire y las alas volvieron a emerger en sus pies.

Se impulso hacia atrás, a tiempo para evitar un golpe del masivo dragón de agua que socavo el concreto del suelo. Saltando sobre un árbol pudo llegar a escabullirse por una ventana lo cual Agua imito rompiéndola. Salto por las paredes y el techo evitando golpes que Agua enviaba de aquí y allá. Llego a la escalera, agarrando la baranda y precipitándose al piso inferior. Tres enormes torrentes de agua entraron por la ventana frente a el casí atinandole, pero chocando con la baranda que se hizo añicos ante el poder de Agua.

El dragon lo siguio otro piso mas abajo no parando de dispararle constantemente y tratando de envolverse alrededor suyo.

- "Debo darme prisa" - dijo en su mente.

Finalmente llego a la cafetería. Madison y Trevor estaban cerca de la entrada de la cocina Trevor le hizo señas de que lo que buscaba estaba adentro de la cocina a la derecha, ambos se movieron del camino, Madison ya estaba ocupada con la camara. Salto en dirección hacia dicha habitación seguido por Agua, la cual barrio con mesas y sillas en un enorme tsunami que por poco lo agarra de no ser que la pared se le interpuso.

Giro a la derecha de la habitación y encontró lo que buscaba: El congelador. Convenientemente con la puerta de metal bastante grueso abierta. Se metió rápidamente dentro de el y segundos después Agua entro salvajemente. El contenido de las partes bajas del congelador quedo sumergido por el agua. El dragón se volvió una masa de agua que giro a su alrededor una vuelta, se elevo hacia arriba en un torrente arremolinado, tomando forma humana.

Agua lucia como una joven de expresión poderosa y ruda cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente hecho por agua de un tinte azulado parecido al cloro de las piscinas, mas su cabello era transparente como el agua normal. Dicha masa de cabello largo y lizo iba por detrás de su cuerpo convirtiéndose luego en dos chorros de agua, aunque tenia dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados de su rostro que llegaban a sus hombros; sus orejas eran parecidas a aletas alargadas; había un par de aletas emergiendo de detrás de sus hombros como si fueran alas; en su frente tenia un tocado formado por cuatro escamas de pez azules; de su cintura sobresalían dos aletas mas pequeñas hacia ambos lados cubriendo sus no existentes piernas ya que debajo de estas solo estaba el torrente de agua y sus manos parecían tener características acuáticas ya que se asemejaba a los anfibios.

Agua le miro con furia, mostrando sus dientes (tambien hechos de agua naturalmente) afilados como colmillos. Comenzo a enviar corrientes a que lo envolvieran y aprisionaran. Sam logro sacar una carta antes de que el agua le cubriera todo de la cintura para abajo.

- ¡Viento! -

La figura de Viento emergió y le lanzo contra Agua, arremolinandose alrededor de su hermana rápidamente. Con una potente corriente de aire, Sam despego sus pies de suelo y se dejo llevar por Viento que lo saco inmediatamente del alcance de la carta para asombro de Agua dando una vuelta alrededor de ella.

- ¡CIERREN LA PUERTA! - grito al salir disparado del congelador.

Trevor llego primero a la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla ayudado por Madison poco después. La puerta de metal comenzó a ser golpeada por torrentera de agua, pero pudieron cerrarla por completo. Trevor puso el seguro a la puerta que comenzaba a sentirse helada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adentro Agua vio como cerraban la puerta de metal, Viento comenzó a acercarse a ella y arremolinarse aun mas rápido. El rostro de Agua expreso terror al sentir como Viento comenzaba a formar una escarcha sobre su rostro con gran rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamo Sam quien se hallaba caído de espaldas bajo un montón de cajas.

- ¡¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?! ¡Es mas sencillo atrapar a Agua si la congelas! - comento Kero sorprendido por la inteligencia del card captor.

- La idea se me ocurrió cuando Trevor comento sobre que necesitaria mas hielo esta tarde - explico Sam.

Tras eso Viento, ya en forma de carta se coló por debajo de la puerta del congelador directo a las manos de Sam.

- Vamos a ver - dijo Trevor mientras que quitaba el seguro y volvia a abrir la puerta.

Se encontraron con una masa de hielo cubriendo las paredes y el techo. Agua yacía congelada en medio de la habitación, con la expresión de horror aun es su cara, aparentemente estaba apunto de embestir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser congelada del todo.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! - exclamo Sam. Agua se hizo añicos de hielo que se desprendieron del suelo. Cada trozo de hielo fue a parar directo a la carta la cual voló a manos de su captor dejando el cuarto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La carta mostraba a Agua con los ojos cerredos aunque todavia con esa pinta de rudeza, el par de grandes aletas en sus hombros estaba envuelto sobre el cuerpo como una manta, siendo el tocado de escamas en su frente la parte coloreada. De la cintura para abajo pudo observar que era en realidad una sirena, su cabello estaba empapado en agua.

El listón tenia impreso "The Watery" con la expresión"水".

- Y... corte - dijo Madison terminando la grabación.

Trevor y Madison felicitaban a Sam mientras Kero los observaba desde arriba.

- "No solo fue lo bastante astuto como para atrapar a Agua tan facilmente, si no que también logro derrotarla temporalmente con Viento, sus poderes crecen mas rápido de lo previsto" - pensó orgulloso de su elegido para la misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la puerta de la cafetería, una figura observa intrigado ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Con la luz existente ese momento se llega a ver que se trata de un hombre rubio de edad veinteañera, llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta amarilla, con vaqueros y tenis negros.

- Oh Primus(1), pero que demonios fue eso - murmuro asombrado.

- Ironhide a Bumblebee; ¿Algo que reportar? - oyo dentro de su cabeza.

- Si, pero creo que es cosa de ver para creer, como dicen los humanos - contesto en voz baja.

- Desactivare la holoforma - dijo y con esto desapareció en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Afuera... )

Parado sobre el techo de la escuela se hallá una figura solitaria en la noche. Sus ropas chinas ondean al viento nocturno, no se distingue su rostro. Su traje de color verde lleva un símbolo negro circular con aparentemente tres pinceladas color blanco en el pecho, en su espalda lleva una espada.

En sus manos lleva un tablero con borde similar a una estrella de ocho puntas, una serie de complicados trazos de lineas y de signos chinos llevan a un sol cuyo centro es un símbolo de ying y yang.

Y murmura suavemente al viento:

- Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow -

**Continuara...**

* * *

Fin del tercer capitulo. Ya sera introducido en el próximo Li Shaoran, Bumblebee quedo enterado de la verdadera labor de Sam y Agua ya fue capturada. Se acerca cada vez mas el momento en que transformers y humanos converjan, para ese entonces Meilin hará su entrada triunfal.

Notas:

1) Primus: Para los que no sepan en el equivalente cybertroniano de Dios.

**Próximo Capitulo:** Nuevo Rival


	6. Nuevo Rival

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**4. Nuevo Rival**

_Los Ángeles bañada en brillo y en una gama colosal de colores en medio de la noche. Entre los rascacielos levantandose hacia el cielo se hallaba la ya familiar torre algo parecida a una aguja gigante con el gran mirador en la parte superior._

_La luna, grande y brillante luna llena iluminaba ligeramente la noche desde el cielo como habia hecho en ese sueño miles de veces. En una azotea cercana cuya vista da a la torre se encuentra una silueta que observa la ya mencionada torre atentamente._

_Pero hay algo nuevo: como otras veces se trata de un chico castaño pero esta vez era otra persona. Usaba una especie de traje de combate chino color verde, naranja muy similar a lo que poseían aquellos estudiantes de artes marciales (largas mangas y todo eso) además de un sombrero también verde que combinaba con su vestimenta, debajo de el traje verde y naranja usaba otra pieza blanca mas tradicional; distinguió un símbolo negro circular con tres pinceladas blancas en su pecho, un cinturón naranja semejante a los usados en el karate se envolvía en su cintura pasando sobre la parte inferior del símbolo. En la espalda llevaba lo que parecía ser una antigua espada tsurugi que tenia sujetada con el cinturón._

_Como solia hacerlo él en su sueño dijo unas palabras que no se oyeron y salto al vació._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡AUCH! - exclamo Sam al caer al suelo de su cama, frotándose la cabeza.

- "Odio ese sueño" - exclamo mentalmente.

Se detuvo a pensar un rato, el sueño le advirtió que las Cartas Clow y Kero entrarían en su vida justo el mismo día que abrió el libro y disperso accidentalmente las cartas. Lo había estado teniendo a menudo y con gran claridad, Kero le había advertido que sus sueños en especial los mas frecuentes podían ser de hecho predicciones.

- Pero... ¿y ese otro? - murmuro para si recordando otro sueño, este con aun mas frecuencia y claridad:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Es de día, tal vez son alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Hay humo por todas partes, explosiones sacuden a una ciudad donde se libra una gran batalla, autos volcados, personas corriendo despavoridas. A poca distancia puede ver un camión aplastado contra un local de aparatos electrodomésticos, curiosamente pareciera que alguien particularmente enorme fue aplastado contra ella. Hay enormes huecos en el pavimento de la calle que dejan las tuberías rotas y al aire libre, la acera y los edificios no lucen mejor, pero los últimos aun se mantienen en pie al igual que los arboles de la acera, a excepción de dos o tres que han sido derribados. De una de las esquinas atestigua la aparición de un enorme ser metálico, tanto que Sam no le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla siquiera. El ser observa algo que se mueve entre el humo y escombros de la calle. Sus penetrantes y temibles ojos roboticos de color rojo sangre bastaban para intimidar a cualquiera._

_De entre el humo alcanza a ver a alguien corriendo. Un chico de cabello castaño, vestido con una sudadera marrón, vaqueros y tenis; llevaba en sus brazos algo parecido a un cubo aproximadamente del tamaño de una rueda con extraños símbolos en el objeto también hecho de metal. Su sangre se congela al ver que en su mano izquierda esta portando el báculo del sello. El chico corre hacia un edificio antiguo, alto con estatuas al borde de la azotea y además abandonado que irónicamente no había sido alcanzado por alguna explosión._

_Todo se vuelve negro._

_Después aparece en el suelo, con el cubo en sus brazos, sostiene el báculo con la mano izquierda mientras que tiene a la Carta Agua en la derecha. Se da cuenta que un cuerpo metálico rojo y azul lo envuelve. Otro ser robotico de tamaño similar al otro pero este con ojos roboticos azules le observa. Había caído del borde del edificio, aparentemente lo había salvado. Su mirada le inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza. El otro ser de ojos rojos estaba no muy lejos, también había caído pero ya se levantaba._

_Entonces sintio un escalofrio, el suelo comenzo a temblar y todo fue tragado por la oscuridad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "¿Sera también una predicción?" -

Se quedo ahí sentado junto a su cama meditando sobre el tema hasta que su madre lo llamo para desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días - dijo al sentarse en su asiento.

- Buenos días - dijeron Trevor y Madison casí al mismo tiempo. Sam estaba ubicado junto a una ventana en medio del salón, Trevor estaba a su lado y Madison detrás de este.

- Lastima que después de tres días sin clases hoy que es viernes nos hagan venir - comento Trevor.

- Yo tampoco le veo el caso - dijo Sam con un tono algo altibajo.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Madison.

- No, solo es que me preocupa un sueño que no me deja en paz -

- ¿Un sueño? - dijo Trevor.

Sam asintió. Sonó el timbre y el profesor, un hombre alto con algo de calvicie entro en el salón para comenzar las labores de la jornada.

- Buenos dias a todos, para empezar la clase les dare un anuncio a todos: Hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante de intercambio -

El anuncio que dio el profesor provoco una serie murmuros y comentarios por el salón, comentarios como "¿Quien sera?" y "Sera amable" revoloteaban por la habitación.

- Es inusual el recibir a un estudiante de intercambio a mitad de año - comento Madison.

- Siempre que no cause problemas esta bien para mi - dijo Trevor. Sam solo se ocupo en poner atención al profesor, cosa rara en el en los últimos días.

- Adelante por favor - dijo el profesor.

La puerta del salón se abrió con lo que el barullo se calmo. por ella entro un chico de quince años de ojos y cabello castaño como Sam solamente que el tenia rasgos asiáticos. Vestía con unos vaqueros negros, tenis blancos y una camiseta verde con una chaqueta negra.

Al entrar al salón sus ojos se fijaron en Sam dirigiéndole una expresión fría y dura. Sam no paso desadvertido por dicha mirada y frunció el ceño al encontrarse sus ojos con los de el recién llegado. Podía sentir una presencia mágica proveniente de el.

A parte de ellos los otros alumnos soltaron comentarios entre si, particularmente un grupo de chicas del fondo de la clase (incluida Mikaela pero quien no estaba tan entusiasmada) comentaron cosas como: "¡Que guapo es!" "¡Que me invite a salir!".

- Su nombre es Shaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong; espero que le traten con respeto - dijo el profesor.

- No parece muy amigable, ¿No? - comento Madison.

- No, ¿tu que opinas Sam? - pregunto Trevor. Ambos se voltearon a ver a su amigo notando su ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Li.

- Bien, hay un asiento desocupado detras de Witwicky, puedes sentarte ahi - finalizo el profesor mitras Li sin decir mas palabra se encamino a si sitio designado.

Al momento de pasar al lado de Sam ambos se dirigieron al otro con una mirada de rencor como si fueran viejos enemigos que llevaran peleándose por medio siglo.

Tras ubicarse en su lugar continuo mirando rencorosamente a Sam quien no se volteo para nada. El profesor comenzo a explicar el tema del día, pero ni Li ni Sam mostraron interés en el. Sam sentía que no debía fiarse de ese chico, pero le pareció exagerado ignorarlo así ya que acababa de llegar.

Pasaron las clases: historia, matemáticas, literatura, química, y otras mas. Finalmente en la ultima clase que era la de física, a Trevor le tocaba informática y Madison tenia que ensayar en el coro, así que el estaba solo con Li. El profesor explicaba el tema de reflexión de la luz, mas ambos no paraban de fruncir el ceño (en esta clase Li estaba sentado junto a Sam) el uno al otro.

Sonó el timbre.

- Bien es todo por hoy, no olviden resolver los problemas para el lunes - dijo el profesor a la clase.

Sam ya había guardado sus cosas en su mochila y se preparaba para partir cuando Li le detuvo.

- Oye, espera un momento - dijo fríamente. Sam le dirigió una mirada igual de desconfiada que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, no era un lugar frecuentado después de clases.

Li saco un tablero cuya silueta era la de una estrella de ocho puntas de su propia mochila. Sam le miro fríamente manteniendo cerca su mano de su bolsillo done estaba la llave.

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto secamente el card captor.

Li solo puso el tablero frente a el en posición horizontal y comenzo a recitar unas palabras que Sam adivino que era un conjuro.

- Tablero magico pido tu poder para conocer lo que es desconocido... -

Del centro de su tablero apareció un pequeño domo de luz celeste muy brillante.

- ... Muestrame el punto de mayor flujo de magia - exclamo Li.

Un as de luz se disparo del tablero y señalo directo a Sam, chocando justo donde estaba su corazón. La expresión de Li se contrajo con sorpresa y rencor.

- ¡Tu las tienes! ¡Tu tienes las Cartas Clow! - exclamo rompiendo el as de luz que señalaba a Sam. Este por su parte estaba entre sorprendido y en shock. Saco la llave de su bolsillo y se puso en posición de defensa.

- ¡¿Como sabes de las Cartas Clow?! - exigió Sam.

- ¡No puedes engañarme, el tablero en mis manos fue creado para buscar las cartas! - levanto el tablero enseñandoselo.

Tenia un intrincado patrón de lineas y símbolos chinos en azul, rojo, verde y amarillo. En el centro había un sol con el símbolo del ying y el yang en el centro.

- ¡Entregamelas ahora! - demando Li extendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Jamas, Kero me eligió para recolectar las cartas, son nuestras! - exclamo Sam furioso, ¿quien se creía para ir y demandarle que entregue las cartas?.

- ¿Kero? ¡Te refieres a la bestia del sello, Kerberos! - exclamo Li un tanto sorprendido, Sam asintió fríamente.

- No entiendo por que Kerberos confio esa tarea a un chico inmaduro - murmuro Li, pero Sam alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡¿A quien llamas inmaduro?! - exclamo mas furioso que antes - ¡Ademas no es su culpa el que no pueda regresar a su forma original! -

- Kerberos tiene como astro el sol, pero necesita de las Cartas Fuego y Tierra para adoptar su forma original - dijo Li secamente.

- ¿Acaso no sabias eso? - comento altaneramente lo que hizo a Sam apretar los dientes en rabia.

- ¿Desde cuando estas capturandolas? - pregunto Li.

- Desde Mayo de este año - contesto Sam fríamente.

- ¿Que? ¿Casí tres meses y sigues sin completar tu misión? - el comentario hizo a Sam apretar los dientes aun mas que antes.

- ¡¿Y eso que?! ¡¿Como es que sabes de las Cartas Clow?! - exclamo Sam iracundo.

- Eso no te incumbe. ¡Yo buscare las demás cartas, entregamelas! - exclamo Li.

- ¡No! - exclamo Sam. Li se abalanzo contra el. Sam lo aparto hacia atrás mostrando la llave del sello, Li por su parte saco una especie de cuerda roja con una esfera negra en medio finalizando en dos borlas (creo que así se llaman, si me equivoco corrijanme por favor).

Pero entonces alguien sujeto a Li del hombro.

- ¡Oye, ¿Que creer que haces?! - le dijo un hombre veinteañero rubio a quien Sam reconoció como el que lo había sacado del lago.

- ¡Sam! - este oyo gritar a Trevor y a Madison su nombre.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿estas bien? - pregunto Madison al ver que hasta había sacado la llave de su bolsillo.

- Si - dijo Sam.

Pero en un repentino movimiento por parte de Li, se soltó del agarre del rubio y se dirigió a lanzarle una patada que el detuvo con su antebrazo. Luego se hecho a la retirada aprovechando en algo la distracción.

- Rayos, se escapo - murmuro el rubio que se frotaba el antebrazo.

- Gracias - le dijo Sam.

- De nada - le respondio este con una media sonrisa y se fue para el edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Eh! ¡El te demando que le entregaras las Cartas Clow! - exclamo Trevor. Estaban en la habitación de Sam, donde Kero escuchaba sobre el tema atentamente.

- Con que Shaoran Li, Eh. Si, lo conozco - dijo Kero haciendo que los tres amigos le dirigieran toda su atención.

- El proviene de una familia de hechiceros, mi antiguo maestro Clow Reed provenía de la familia Li, su padre venia de Inglaterra y su madre provenía de China, mas específicamente de Hong Kong. El fue un gran y poderoso hechicero, convino la magia oriental con la occidental, solo miren el símbolo - Kero hizo flotar el mazo de Cartas Clow hasta el alcance de Sam - Tiene ambos, signos orientales y occidentales. La magia que usas es la misma que usaba el mago Clow. Por entonces las personas solo seguían la magia antigua, las normas fundamentales de la magia elemental, pero muy pocos incluido Clow pudieron usar magia con nuevos conjuros, aunque como ya les comente se metía mucho en problemas. La madre de Clow pertenecía a un linaje de hechiceros-guerreros muy respetado en China -

- La familia Li - especulo Madison a lo que Kero asintió.

- Entonces es probable que Li sea descendiente del mago Clow - comento Trevor.

- Supongo que entonces debí de entregarle las cartas - dijo Sam algo avergonzado de su comportamiento.

- Te equivocas - dijo Kero sorprendiendo a los tres.

- Sam, tu fuiste quien encontró el libro, lo abriste, me despertaste y además esparciste las cartas - Kero hizo levitar el libro de Clow hasta el - Al hacerlo te convertiste en un candidato oficial para ser el nuevo dueño de las Cartas Clow, además tu las sellaste y tienen tu nombre en ellas -

Las cartas rompieron filas y danzaron alrededor de ellos en un circulo moviendose de un lado a otro dichosas. Luego volaron todas hacia las manos de Sam formándose en un único mazo.

- Quien se cree ese mocoso - murmuro Kero malhumorado lo cual hizo que los tres soltaran una ligera carcajada.

- Pero ¿que hay con las demás cartas? son en total 52, y además Li tiene un tablero que muestra la ubicación de las cartas - dijo Madison.

- Es que ese tablero lo hizo Clow se asemeja a su insignia si lo notaron, pero algo esta interfiriendo, ni yo puedo ubicar a las cartas, asi que no hay de que preocuparse - dijo Kero sentándose sobre el libro que estaba en posición vertical flotando frente a ellos.

Dicho la explicacion de Kero una ventisca repentina azoto el exterior de la casa.

- Eh, ¿de donde sale tanto viento? - dijo Madison viendo por la ventana.

Ya era de noche, pero el viento volaba por completo el silencio de la noche. La ventana se abrió ya que no tenia el seguro, un viento fuerte entro a la habitación. Sam puso las cartas de regreso en el libro y se dirigió a cerrar la venta e intentaba resistir el viento.

- ¡Sam, mira arriba! - grito Kero.

Al alzar la vista vio como la luna era eclipsada por la silueta de un pájaro enorme y colosal chillando en el cielo.

- ¡¿Que es eso?! - exclamo Madison.

- ¡Es la Carta Vuelo! - respondió Kero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento azotaba ferozmente contra los edificios, las ventanas se rompen, arboles caen, el caminar se hace casí imposible con las repentinas ventiscas huracanadas. En el cielo aparece la enorme silueta de un ave blanca de cuello largo y pico corto, su chillido se oye por todo el lugar. El ave gigante se posa sobre un risco cercano a las afueras de la ciudad y comenzo a aletear sus alas provocando mas caos.

- ¡¿Como es que nadie mas ha visto a la carta?! - exclamo Sam mientras se hacia paso entre los arboles intentando acercarse con ciudado a Vuelo con el baculo transformado.

- ¡Vuelo solo es vista por aquellos que tienen alguna relación a la magia! - grito Kero para que su voz fuera escuchada entre el viento.

- ¡¿Como detienes a un pajarote del tamaño de una catedral?! - grito Trevor que se sujetaba a un árbol con Madison esperando no ser llevados por el viento.

- ¿Acaso vinieron a capturar la carta sin saber eso? - dijo una voz detras de ellos.

- ¡Tu! - exclamo al ver a Li parado no muy lejos de ellos.

Se percato entonces de que Li llevaba un traje de combate de artes marciales chinas con los colores verde, naranja, blanco y ahora que lo veía de cerca amarillo como en su sueño, incluso hasta llevaba la espada en la espalda, que tenia la cuerda roja de que había sacado esa tarda atada en la punta de donde se la sujetaba.

Li saco un papel rectangular que tenia escrito verticalmente símbolos que Sam supuso que eran chinos.

- ¡Dios del fuego, ven! - exclamo en lo que lanzo el papel al aire coloco la espada horizontalmente frente a el, el papel quedo pegado a la espada verticalmente.

- ¡No, espera no hagas...! - Kero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una gran llamarada emergiendo del papel.

El fuego tomo a Vuelo desprevenida por detrás, pero lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento de su ala derecha. Soltó un chillido colérico elevándose del suelo y tratando de embestir en vuelo al grupo de chicos que apenas pudieron salvarse.

- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! - exclamo Kero.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees? - dijo Li fríamente. Kero iba a reprochar pero:

- ¡AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO! - grito Madison alertando la siguiente embestida por parte de Vuelo, esta ves acompañada por una ráfaga de viento que provoco al soplar por sus fosas nasales.

Sam se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al árbol al que se sostenía. Vuelo paso encima de el con otro chillado ensordecedor, pero sus ojos detectaron algo en la parte interior del cuerpo del ave:

Una mancha rojiza en su plumaje cerca de donde su garra izquierda se unía a su cuerpo, estando esta un poco retraída de mas.

- "Esta... herida" - penso viendo la mancha de sangre.

Li se puso de pie y saco otro papel.

- ¡Dios del...! -

- ¡Espera! - exclamo Sam sujetandole el brazo que tenia el papel.

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - se quejo Li con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Mira a su garra izquierda y dime lo que ves! - Li obedeció de mala gana, su expresión era de molestia hasta distinguir la sangre de la herida en el ave.

- ¡Por eso esta tan salvaje, esta herida! - le recalco Sam.

Vuelo se inclino para atarcar en picada nuevamente.

- ¡Salto! -

Se elevo por los aires llevando a Li junto a el evitando con éxito otro ataque de viento de Vuelo que formo un hoyo en el lugar donde estaban parados con la fuerza de la ventisca.

- ¡Viento! -

La Carta del Viento se lanzo contra Vuelo, la niebla amarilla y verde formo enormes ataduras acorde al tamaño de Vuelo, esta chillo mientras caía al suelo pero fue posado con delicadeza en el mismo por Viento que lo envolvió aun mas mientras el ave trataba de liberarse.

Sam aterrizo cerca a el y dejo a Li a un lado aproximandose a Vuelo. El ave inicialmente se mostró hostil y poco amistoso hasta que se dio cuenta que Sam no lo miraba con miedo ni angustia, sino como si fuera un amigo que lo acabara de encontrar después de años en condiciones deplorables; Vuelo se quedo mirándolo algo extrañado por su comportamiento teniendo su cabeza a altura del chico que lo acababa de capturar, mas no bajo la guardía.

- Descuida, no te hare daño, todo estara bien - dijo Sam en un intento de tranquilizar a Vuelo. Puso su mano sobre su pico y lo acaricio levemente, accion que al parecer tranquilizo al ave.

De repente Vuelo soltó un brillo ligero de color celeste y se fue encogiendo hasta caber entre las dos manos de Sam donde Viento lo deposito antes de volver a ser una carta. Vuelo era una especie de ave que Sam desconocía, así que se imagino que era fruto de la creatividad de Clow, con el cuello largo y pico corto, además de que sobresalían cinco plumas de su cabeza.

- Todo estará bien - dijo Sam.

Vuelo puso una expresión que Sam adivino que era de alivio. Vuelo se elevo de las manos de Sam a poca altura de este, hizo n gesto con la cabeza que Sam entendió a la perfección.

Alzo el baculo y se preparo para sellar la carta.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow - dijo Sam. El contorno luminoso de la carta apareció y Vuelo entro voluntariamente a esta. La luz se disipo y la carta fue a manos del card captor.

La carta tenia ilustrada a la enorme ave cuyas alas cubrían gran porción de su cuerpo. En la parte inferior se distinguían sus garras y su cola, mientras que su pecho, y el cuello algo curveado terminando en su cabeza sobresalían en la parte superior, sus ojos de color carmesí eran la parte coloreada.

El liston tenia impreso "The Fly" y la expresion"翔".

Sam se quedo mirando a la carta en lo que Li se le acerco.

- Con que ese es el báculo que sella las cartas - dijo observando el báculo en las manos de Sam con una ceja en alto - Aun así es una vergüenza que no sepas nada - comento fríamente.

- ¡Oye que estas diciendo! - grito Kero furioso volando hasta en frente de Li - ¡Sam acaba de iniciarse en el mundo de la magia, es natural que no sepa mucho! -

- ¡Kero! - dijo Sam ante la repentina aparición del guardián.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿El es la bestia que protege las Cartas Clow?! ¡¿Una bestia poderosa con ojos dorados y con increíble poder?!... - exclamo Li sorprendido.

- ... ¿Es este peluche? - completo Li. Kero se salio de las casillas.

- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PELUCHE, MOCOSO! - Li se mostró claramente irritado por el apodo de Kero.

- El punto es que dudo que puedas reunir todas las cartas con esos poderes tan mediocres - dijo conteniendo su ira y se fue caminando.

- Rayos, que mal genio - comento Trevor.

- Ese chico no me agrada - dijo Madison.

- Ni a mi - dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido mirando en la dirección en la que Li había partido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Carta Nº 8: El Vuelo**

Li ya se introdujo en la historia, Vuelo ya se unio al grupo y se hizo un cameo de Bumblebee que comienza a adentrarse en la vida de Sam de a poco, es serio me salen ideas para este fic como la maleza en un jardin al paso al que voy pronto estare con la mitad de los caps de esta historia para mediados de enero en mi computadora, aunque no es nada malo.

**Próximo capitulo:** La Carta con Forma de Espada


	7. La Carta con Forma de Espada

No me pertenecen ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Transformers.

* * *

**Card Captor**

**5. La Carta con Forma de Espada**

_Es de día, alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Hay humo por todas partes, explosiones sacuden a la ciudad donde se libra la gran batalla, autos volcados, las personas corren despavoridas intentando buscar refugio._

_- Sam... - alguien susurra su nombre en el viento, parece la voz de una chica._

_Hay enormes huecos en el pavimento de la calle que dejan las tuberías rotas y al aire libre, la acera y los edificios no lucen mejor, pero los últimos aun se mantienen en pie al igual que los arboles de la acera, a excepción de dos o tres que han sido derribados._

_De una de las esquinas atestigua nuevamente la aparición de ese enorme ser metálico._

_- Sam... - esta vez es la voz de un chico quien le llama._

_De entre el humo alcanza a ver a si mismo corriendo, usando una sudadera marrón, vaqueros y tenis; llevaba en brazos un cubo del tamaño de una rueda con extraños símbolos._

_Observa como corre hacia el edificio antiguo y abandonado que irónicamente no había sido alcanzado por alguna explosión._

_Todo se vuelve negro nuevamente._

_Aparece en el suelo, con el cubo, el báculo y la Carta Agua en sus brazos. Observa al enorme robot rojo y azul con ojos azules le observa que le había salvado la vida. El otro robot se levantaba y se abalanzaba contra ellos._

_Entonces sintio el escalofrio, el suelo temblo y todo fue tragado por la oscuridad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡SEÑOR WITWICKY! - exclamo la profesora frustrada haciendo que Sam se despertara de golpe.

Sam se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la clase de informática, todos en el salón le veían fijamente, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza.

- Lo... lo siento, creo que no dormi bien anoche - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la jornada para alivio de Sam.

- Pues le sugiero que no se desvele esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo la profesora regresando a su sitio en frente de la clase. Hubo algunos que se rieron ante la escena.

- Bien, termino la clase y no olviden traer el informe que les di el viernes para mañana - dijo con lo que los alumnos salian del salon a empujones.

- ¿Estas bien? Te ves totalmente agotado - dijo Trevor acercándose a Sam quien aun estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

- Si, pero el ser card captor no ayuda para nada a combatir el sueño - contesto Sam.

Oyeron el ruido de una silla moviéndose repentinamente haciendo que Sam, Trevor y Madison voltearan algo escandalizados.

Li les dirigió una mirada como si fueran bichos raros y sin decir nada levanto su mochila y se fue.

- Hay mucha tensión en el aire con Li estando cerca - comento Madison. Trevor y Sam asintieron.

- Oye, Sam ¿estas bien? pareciera que no dormiste nada en toda la semana - dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto y bien arreglando acercándose a ellos.

- Si Mia, no hay problema - dijo respondió Sam.

Mia Bretch no era del tipo de chica que se ocupaba de chismes y chicos nada mas, Mia era caracterizada y reconocida por sus compañeros por ser una persona muy madura que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Aunque hay quienes le tienen desprecio y corren rumores terribles sobre ella, pero no dejaba que le afecten.

- A propósito Madison, gracias tu regalo me gusto mucho - dijo Mia. Sam recordó que su cumpleaños fue hace solo tres días.

Mia señalo entonces a un broche pequeño pero elegante que parecía una espada estilo europeo aparentemente de bronce con un adorno en la punta y con unas tres alas adornando el mango, la tercera ala se doblaba hacia atrás hasta el final del mango; por ultimo tenia una cadena diminuta que iba de la punta de la hoja hasta la punta del mango.

- De nada, es bueno que te haya gustado - contesto Madison.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana - dijo mientras salia del salón.

Sam termino de guardar sus libros y se aproximo a la puerta con Madison.

- ¿Vienes? - pregunto al ver que Trevor se quedo atrás.

- No, la "cara de sapo" me puso a cargo de la limpieza por el alboroto del receso - dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- Buena suerte con eso - dijo Madison mientras ambos salían del lugar.

Al pasar por el umbral de entrada al lugar no se dieron cuenta de que un auto de policía estaba estacionado extremadamente cerca, en uno de sus costados se podía leer en ingles:

"Para castigar y ezclarvisar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam se dejo caer a si mismo sobre su cama, ya era bien entrada la tarde. Kero se encontraba encima de su escritorio "conversando" con las cartas que habían reunido hasta el momento. El guardián brillaba levemente mientras las cartas giraban a su alrededor en un perfecto circulo.

Kero había mencionado que las cartas podían comunicarse con su dueño/captor y con sus guardianes, aunque no verbalmente. Mas bien ahora que lo pensaba Kero jamas había mencionado nada del otro guardián después de aquella conversación, pero decidió mejor dejar a Kero continuar su conversación y preguntarle después.

Saco de su mochila un libro algo viejo que saco de la biblioteca esa misma tarde. El titulo era: Personajes de la Mitología Asiática.

Rápidamente abrió la pagina del índice y busco el capitulo que hablaba sobre los magos en la mitología de Asia. Decidió buscar por su cuenta algo sobre Clow Reed ya que tenia mucha curiosidad por sobre como era visto por la gente no mágica.

Tras mucho buscar encontró el nombre de Clow Reed, las paginas decían:

"Clow Reed según la mitología China fue un mago de talento notable que nació en la región de Hong Kong alrededor de 1450 a.C. fue hijo de la unión entre un extranjero ingles de nombre desconocido del cual se rumoreaba que practicaba magia; y Hailin Li, la joven heredera del el Clan Li, uno de los clanes de guerreros mas respetados en China para la época.

Clow creció con un interés nato en la magia, tanto oriental como occidental. Se desconoce mucho de la vida de este legendario mago. Mas según el relato de su historia fue un destacado personaje en eventos históricos del continente, este se fue a vivir luego a la pequeña villa de Tomoeda en cercanías de la creciente Tokyo.

Su muerte se dio bajo condiciones dudosas, mas no hay prueba de que siquiera haya existido. Se dice que con la llegada de armas de fuego a Japón y tras el exterminio de los samurais que muchos de los artefactos dejados por Clow fueron o destruidos, o sacados del país por contrabando."

Sam termino de leer la fracción de información que le exponía el libro ante él.

- Con que así fue como llegaste a la ciudad - murmuro para si mismo mientras observaba el libro de Clow encima del escritorio.

El resto del libro no indicaba ningún detalle extra. No había ninguna mención de las cartas, Kero u el otro guardián de las cartas. Hasta el momento Kero había sido su mejor fuente de información referente a Clow Reed.

- ¡Sam, ven aquí y ayudame con esto! - oyó a su padre escaleras abajo.

- ¡Ya voy! - respondio Sam dejando a un lado el libro y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Suerte que sus padres respetaban su privacidad ya que si no Kero hubiera sido descubierto hace mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam bajaba a la sala con una caja enorme a cuestas. Dicho objeto era tan grande que casí le impedía ver hacia donde iba.

- Eh... papá. ¿Que es todo esto? - pregunto cuando ponia la ultima de cinco cajas en el piso de la sala.

- El legado de la familia... - dijo su padre abriendo la caja que Sam acababa de traer, revelando una basta colección de mapas, libros e instrumentos de navegación.

- Dejame adivinar... ¿Mas legados de mi bisabuelo, Archibald Witwicky? - dijo Sam con cara de "aquí vamos otra vez".

- Oh si, estos son los que uso en su expedicion al circulo ártico, el fue... -

- ... Con un grupo de valientes marinos en 1897, fue uno de los primeros en explorar el circulo ártico, hizo un "gran descubrimiento" del cual nadie sabe nada, se volvió loco y lo encerraron en un instituto mental en Louisiana - interrumpió Sam a su padre quien se mostró un poco ofendido por el gesto de su hijo.

- ¡Sam! - dijo su padre.

- Si ya lo se, pero no me gusta recordar que soy descendiente de alguien con problemas en la cabeza - dijo Sam a modo de disculpas sentándose en el sofá detrás de el.

- Escucha Sam, trata de verlo como el hombre que fue antes de que... se le zafara un tornillo - le tranquilizo su padre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Ahí, se me olvido. Tengo que ir al centro a encontrarme con tu madre para recoger un paquete, mientras voy tu ve que tiene esas cajas - con esto dicho su padre salio por la puerta principal.

Sam suspiro y metió las manos en la caja ante el. Saco libros de navegación antiguos, mapas, brújulas. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron un par de gafas igual de antiguas que el resto, solo que en sus lentes agrietados le pareció ver no un conjunto de rupturas sino una especie de símbolos.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Sam se levanto y fue a atenderla. Al abrirla entro Trevor apresurado.

- ¡Sam, adivina que... ! - se detuvo al ver al montón de cajas en la sala.

- ¿Charla sobre tu bisabuelo? - dijo como si fuera cotidiano.

- Si -

- Ow - le tomo dos segundos volver a centrarse en el tema de antes.

- ¿Donde esta Kero? -

- Arriba ¿por que la alerta roja? -

- Te lo digo arriba -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿QUE ENCONTRASTE QUE?! - exclamaron Kero y Sam al mismo tiempo.

Frente a ellos Trevor estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sosteniendo ante ellos dos cartas con la insignia de Clow.

- Dos Cartas Clow. Estaban bajo un mueble en el salon que "Umbrigde" me hizo limpiar -

Sam tomo las cartas de la mano de Trevor y las miro fijamente.

La primera tenia el dibujo de una especie de balanza adornada con dos alas en la parte de arriba, una gema en la parte superior era de color azul, una de las cuerdas que bajaba de la balanza tenia una luna creciente colgando mientras que la otra tenia un Sol (el cual estaba suspendido un poco mas abajo de la luna).

Esta carta tenia impreso "The Libra" con la expresión "秤".

La segunda tenia un complicado dibujo de la imagen de lo que seria un caleidoscopio. Un punto de estos estaba teñido de rojo.

El listón decía "The Illusion" con el símbolo "幻".

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dos Cartas Clow en un solo día y ni siquiera están activadas! - exclamo Sam alegre mientras escribía su nombre en las cartas.

- Si, y es algo irónico que tu las hayas encontrado juntas - comento Kero a Trevor para confusión de ambos chicos.

- Verán la primera, la Carta Libra es una carta que sirve para ver si alguien miente o dice la verdad, si la carta brilla con luz negra esta mintiendo, pero si brilla con una luz blanca dice la verdad; también es capaz de desmontar cualquier tipo de embrujo de camuflaje o ilusión, lo que los lleva a la otra carta. La Carta Ilusión es capaz de hacer ver a la persona su deseo mas profundo o lo que espera ver, también sirve para que hagas a los otros ver lo que quieres que ellos vean. - explico Kero.

- Ya veo, asi que son como la verdad y la mentira. Polos opuestos - dijo Trevor atando cabos.

- Exacto - confirmo Kero.

Sam le dio otro vistazo a Libra e Ilusión, la ultima le sacaría de muchos apuros. Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

- Ire a ver quien es - dijo metiendo las dos cartas a su bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta para ver a una chica de cabello castaño frente a ella. Era Mia que iba con la mirada en el suelo.

- Hola Mia, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Sam con un tono preocupado. Trevor se acerco mientras Kero se escondía tras unas cajas.

Mia no respondió, su mirada seguía en el suelo. Entro en silencio. Pero tan pronto Sam cerro la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Mia sintió una sensación muy familiar correr por su columna vertebral.

- Carta Clow - susurro lo sificientemente fuerte para que Trevor lo oyera.

De repente el broche con forma de espada que Mia aun usaba brillo intensamente cegando a los observadores. Tras desvanecerse la luz Mia sostenía en su mano una espada tamaño real idéntica a la de el broche solo que sin la cadena.

Sam saco la llave del bolsillo, entonces Mia se abalanzo sobre el con la espada en mano. Sam se pego contra el muro en un intento de evadir la espada, esta quedo clavada profundamente a milímetros de su cuello.

- ¡¿Que te sucede?, Mia! - exclamo Sam.

Mia elevo el rostro permitiendo ver a ambos que sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo u emoción, la carta estaba controlándola.

- ¡Es la Carta Espada! - grito Kero volando al lado de Trevor.

- ¡Va a atacar otra vez! - advirtió Trevor justo cuando Mia saco la espada y dio una serie de golpes cual esgrimista profesional que Sam lucho por esquivar.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para dar algo de espacio entre la chica y el. Las cartas bajaron volando desde su habitación hacia Sam que las agarro para esquivar un espadazo que provoco un corte profundo en el muro de ladrillo que hace segundos estaba detrás de el.

- ¡No diria que soy muy buen amigo suyo, pero Mia sabe tanto de escrima como un zorrillo de aromaterapia! ¡¿Como es que es tan buena?! - exclamo viendo como su compañera de clase hacia movimientos elegantes pero a la vez certeros con la Espada.

- Espada es capaz de tomar posesión del humano que la porte si este es inconsciente de su naturaleza, si lo hace esta persona adquiere las habilidades que rivalizan en grande con las de un campeón espadachín. Su poder depende en gran parte de el corazón de su portador; pero lo que me han comentado de esta chica, Espada debe tener un poder inmenso -

Sam logro apartarse de Mia lo suficiente para recitar el conjuro.

-_ Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad;_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sam;_

_El humano que acepto la misión;_

_¡LIBERATE!_ -

El báculo se manifestó justo antes de que Mia volviera a atacar.

- ¡Salto! -

Con un solo impulso evadió el ataque y salio por una de las ventanas al patio trasero con Mia pisándole los talones.

- ¡Sam, necesitas encontrar la forma de que suelte la Espada! - grito Kero.

Sam se agacho para evadir un ataque de Mia que corto un árbol de su jardín de tronco bastante grueso y duro como si fuera una paja provocando que este colapsara.

- ¡Espada puede cortar lo que sea como si fuera mantequilla, así que ten cuidado! -

- ¡Y ahora recién me lo dices! - exclamo Sam aterrizando sobre otro árbol.

- ¡Cuidado! - oyo a Trevor desde la casa.

Mia salto hacia el antes de que reaccionara. Pero una espada distinta le impidió rebanar a Sam.

- ¡Li! - exclamo Sam al ver al castaño en una rama aledaña obstruyendo el ataque.

- Inútil - murmuro Li a lo que Sam frunció el ceño.

Mia aterrizo en el suelo firmemente y Li la imito quedando frente a frente. Se pusieron en pose de combate. Cuando Li iba a lanzarse a la pelea sintió a alguien agarrarle firmemente el brazo.

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - dijo frustrado al ver a Sam agarrándole el brazo con el que manejaba la espada.

- No permitire que la hieras solo por conseguir la carta - dijo firmemente.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso es tu novia? - se burlo Li, pero antes de que contestara su rival Mia se lanzo a los dos.

Sam vio venir el ataque evadiendolo por poco y de un salto se llevo a Li con el a la casa en un mal aterrizaje.

- ¿Estan bien? - dijo Trevor al verlos llegar.

- ¡Por poco tu novia nos hace picadillo! -

- ¡Ella no es mi novia! - se defendio Sam.

Ambos se lanzaban una mirada de pocos amigos sin prestar atención a Trevor.

- Si solo pudiéramos hacer que Mia soltara a Espada - murmuro Kero intencionalmente rompiendo el ambiente tenso entre ambos card captors.

Sam vio a Mia acercarse y casí al instante una idea se encendió en su cabeza. Se levanto del suelo donde estaba arrodillado junto a Li, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo saco una carta.

- Carta Clow, muestrame el temor mas profundo de esta persona; ¡Ilusión! -

La carta soltó un destello cegador y de ella salio despedida una especie de niebla extraña en la cual estaba nítidamente visible el patrón de caleidoscopio.

Ilusión formo una especie de torbellino frente a Mia quien se detuvo en seco. La carta comenzó a tomar silueta de un ser irreconocible de varias extremidades y muy deforme aparentemente mecánica, mas el patrón siguió sin cambiar. Mia vio horrorizada a la silueta y retrocedió varios pasos murmurando algo entre dientes.

Sam aterrizo detrás de la chica y con un golpe en la palma soltó la espada. Mia cayó en brazos de Sam inconsciente. Espada se levanto del suelo mientras que Ilusión volvía hacia Sam.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow! -

La silueta de carta pareció pero esta vez unas cadenas hechas de una luz blancas salieron de ella envolviéndose alrededor de Espada y llevándosela a la carta la cual dejo de brillar, como es natural esta fue a manos de Sam.

En la carta se veía a Espada solo que con la gema roja en el mago de color rojo y atada con varias cadenas. El listón decía "The Sword" con el signo "剣" arriba en el sol.

- Bien hecho - felicito Kero, Li se cruzo de brazos.

- La Espada es una de las cartas mas dóciles que hay, es normal que la atraparas tan facilmente - comento seguro de su superioridad mas aun se preguntaba como es que antes estaba tan dispuesta a dañar a la chica solo por la carta... pero Kero le mordió fuertemente devolviéndole a la realidad

- ¡Ya basta los dos! - dijo Trevor viendo a guardián y a descendiente de Clow peleándose cual niños.

Kero finalmente soltó a Li.

- Ya basta, si queremos reunir las Cartas Clow sin tanto escandalo tendremos que trabajar juntos - dijo Sam para sorpresa de todos menos Li.

- ¿Por que trabajaría contigo? - protesto Li.

- Y lo dice el que ni siquiera tiene una sola carta - comento sarcástico para el fastidio de Li.

- Mira ya en serio, yo tengo el báculo del sello; y tu tienes mas experiencia en la magia - sostuvo el card captor frente a Li.

- ¡¿Y yo que?! - protesto Kero.

- Kero, hasta que tengamos a Fuego y Tierra no tienes ningún poder mágico - dijo tranquilamente Sam, Kero asintió sabiendo que era verdad.

- Bien... pero para que lo sepas NO somos amigos, ni ahora ni nunca - dijo Li

- La opinión es mutua - confirmo Sam con lo cual ambos estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo.

Tras llevar a Mia adentro y dejarla reposando Li se fue.

- No puedo creer que Espada tomara control de Mia para atacarme - confeso Sam viendo a la carta enfrente de el ya con su nombre en ella.

- Si, pero ese es el punto. Las cartas te están probando, no es que sean malvadas solo quieren ver si eres merecedor de ser su dueño - explico Kero.

- Por lo menos no salio herida - dijo Trevor.

- Al menos hasta que ellos lleguen - oyeron a una voz que Trevor y Kero identificaron como Sam.

- ¿Que dijiste? - preguntaron al card captor.

- No dije nada - Sam sintio una sensacion pesada en el ambiente.

- No fue el - la voz volvió a hablar pero no provenía de la boca de Sam.

Miraron alrededor por la habitación. No había nadie mas que Mia aun inconsciente.

- Aquí -

Sam volteo la cabeza hacia un armario detrás de el con un espejo en la puerta. Se quedaron helados al ver al reflejo de Sam cobrar vida y grar dentro del espejo completamente independiente de su dueño.

- "¡Carta Clow!" - dijo mentalmente Sam.

- He venido a advertirles... - dijo su reflejo que atravesó el cristal como si fuera agua.

- ... Están en un grave peligro -

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Carta Nº 9: La Libra.**

**Carta Nº 10: La Ilusión.**

**Carta Nº 11: La Espada.**

**Carta Nº 12: ... El Espejo.**

Ya van doce cartas que se han aparecido. Li y Sam se ponen de acuerdo para trabajar en equipo y capturar las cartas, aunque Sam va muy por la delantera. Introduci a Mia Bretch quien sera la homologa de Rika Sasaki en este fic, sin mencionar que puse algunas referencias a Harry Potter (la cual tampoco me pertenece) con la señorita "Cara de Sapo, Umbrigde" quien es la encargada de los castigos y por el apodo sobra decir su caracter.

Al final la aparición de Espejo quien ha decidido presentarse ante Sam para advertirle que un peligro inminente le acecha a el y a sus seres queridos.

**Próximo capitulo:** Rodeado por las Sombras


End file.
